Los regalos de la vida
by Luna Lightburst
Summary: ¡¿Hana reencarnación de Hao! O.o ¿Qué harán Yoh y Anna al respecto? ¿Le dirán a los abuelos de Yoh? YohxAnna, LenxPilika, HoroxTamao. Capítulo 11 Arriba! me kedó corto o.oU
1. Unas visitas inesperadas

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Este es un fic dedicado a todos mis amigos nn la idea se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio xDU además, estuve y estoy enviciada nuevamente con este anime ¬¬U así que no permito el plagio! ¬0¬ se se se, estoy loca xDU

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece(duh!), pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

(n/a:) -notas de la autora(o sea, mías xDU)

"..." -pensamientos

**Capítulo No.1:** "Unas visitas inesperadas"

Era una mañana muy tranquila, el sol se elevaba lentamente sobre el cielo azul, iluminando cada rincón o lugar mientras los pájaros cantaban y silbaban sus alegres melodías matutinas.

En la pensión de los Asakura, una chica de casi quince años, de cabello corto color rosa, ojos violáceos y piel muy pálida, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como siempre. Estaba vestida con una franela azul y unos pantalones blancos holgados y cortos(n/a: en este fic cambiarán de vestuario regularmente u.ú)

Habían pasado dos años desde que el Torneo de shamanes se había cancelado. Ahora todo estaba en calma y completa tranquilidad...

- Yoh!!!

tranquilidad... sobre todo(n/a: ¬¬U). Al escuchar aquel grito, la pelirosa sonrió nerviosamente con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía con su labor.

- ¿Cuándo empezarás a ser más responsable?! –reclamaba una chica de quince años de cabello rubio, medio largo(n/a: le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros), ojos negros y profundos y de piel blanca, a un chico de su misma edad. Ella estaba vestida con un traje entero color rosa con algunas flores rojas dibujadas en él, de falda corta, un poco pegado al cuerpo, y traía una especie de rosario color azul colgado en su cuello.

Estaban en la habitación del chico, la cual era amplia y en las paredes estaban pegados muchos posters del cantante Bob Marley(n/a: muy famoso, ¿neh?)

- No te enojes, Anna ñ.ñU –intentaba calmarle el chico moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros que estaba sentado en el suelo. Traía puestos unos enormes audífonos color naranja en su cabeza, una franela color naranja con una hoja dibujada(n/a: creo que es una hoja de marihuana .. no se realmente ñ.nU), unos pantalones color negro y un collar. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba asesinamente.

-Te tomas todo a la ligera! Me desesperas, Yoh! –dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando al chico un poco pensativo.

Anna bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina aún enfadada. Allí encontró a la pelirosa preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno, Tamao? –preguntó la rubia a la chica pelirosa desde la puerta de la cocina.

- En un momento, señorita Anna. –respondió Tamao mirándola mientras seguía cocinando.

- Bien, iré a mi habitación, avísame cuando ya esté listo.

- Sí, señorita Anna. –asintió con la cabeza mientras que la rubia salía de la cocina y se dirigía escaleras arriba.

Por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de la casa, se encontró con Yoh, quien le dedicó una sus típicas sonrisas(n/a: 100% Yoh, marca registrada xDU). Anna se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia, sin expresión alguna; aún estaba molesta con él, aunque, la verdad es que siempre discutían porque Yoh la sacaba siempre de quicio con sus risitas estúpidas o sus comentarios tontos. Pero esa sonrisa tan cálida la hacía sentirse bien por dentro, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara. Una máscara de hielo cubría su rostro siempre ante los demás, pero con Yoh era algo diferente...

- Esta casi listo el desayuno. –le dijo con los brazos cruzados con su típica mirada fría.

- ¿Venías a avisarme? Ay, que linda eres, Annita! No debiste molestarte! n.n –exclamó felizmente el shaman.

- No sueñes, Asakura. Sólo iba a mi habitación hasta que te encontré. –dijo mirando hacia un lado.

- ¿No desayunarás? –preguntó confundido.

- Claro que si, idiota. Buscaré algo solamente. –respondió pasando a un lado del chico mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

- Esta bien! -dijo mientras la observaba alejarse.

Anna había entrado en su habitación, se dirigió hacia su futón y de ahí tomó algo; era su pañoleta roja. Con mucho cuidado rodeó su cuello con ella, como una especie de bufanda. Luego le echó una mirada a una mesita que no estaba muy lejos de ella, estaba junto a la ventana. Una carta reposaba sobre ella; la itako vio con algo de tristeza aquella carta entrecerrando los ojos lentamente, luego de eso, salió de la habitación.

Ya afuera, se encontró nuevamente con Yoh, aparentemente esperándola, ya que estaba recostado sobre la pared a un lado de la puerta. Al ver a la itako salir, sonrió como era costumbre.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –preguntó el shaman sonriendo.

- Sí, ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Hmmm... te esperaba nn

- No necesito un guarda espaldas. –dijo no muy contenta.

- No seas así Annita, soy tu prometido y tengo que cuidarte u.u

- Puedo cuidarme sola, y no me llames 'Annita' ¬¬

- Como tu digas, Annita! Jijijiji n.n –rió al ver la expresión de molestia de la itako.

- Eres el colmo... ¬¬ -suspiró la chica empezando a caminar junto a su prometido, el cual iba sonriendo como siempre.

Bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia la cocina, donde encontraron a Tamao sirviendo el desayuno sobre la mesa. Al verlos juntos, la chica se entristeció un poco.

- Joven Yoh, señorita Anna! Ya les iba a avisar. –se disculpó la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, Tamao. Quisimos bajar antes. –dijo el shaman al ver la acción de la pelirosa.

- Esta bien. –asintió esta un poco sonrojada.

- Desayunemos ya, muero de hambre. –interrumpió la itako tomando asiento.

Yoh se sentó a su lado y Tamao en frente de ellos. Desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien llamó desde afuera.

- Iré a ver quien es. –anunció la pelirosa levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la cocina. Yoh y Anna siguieron desayunando en silencio.

Tamao fue hasta el recibidor y se encontró con unas personas que no había visto desde hace dos años.

- Joven Horo Horo! Señorita Pilika! –exclamó muy sorprendida al ver a los recién llegados, que venían con unas maletas.

- Tamao! –le abrazó una chica de catorce años, de cabello celeste, largo, piel blanca y ojos azules. Estaba vestida con una falta corta color negro y un abrigo blanco. Tamao le devolvió el abrazo. –Tanto tiempo sin verte! –se separa de ella para quedar al lado del chico que la acompañaba.

- TAMAO!!! T0T –gritó un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, alto(n/a: Tamao le llega hasta el pecho), cabello parado como un puerco espín, color celeste como el de la chica, ojos negros y piel clara, que estaba vestido con una franela color azul oscuro con un símbolo muy extraño y unos pantalones cortos color negro. Abrazó a la pelirosa con fuerza, cosa que causó una gran sorpresa y sonrojo a la chica.

- ¿Co-cómo ha es-ta-d-do Jo-joven Horo Horo? OO –balbuceó Tamao más roja que un tomate(n/a: ¿no será que le faltaba aire? O.o).

- Bien... snif snif huele a comida, ¿estaban desayunando? .-. –preguntó el ainu mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

- Hermano! ¬¬ -le regañó Pilika dándole un codazo en el costado izquierdo.

- No puedo evitarlo, tengo hambre! T.T –se lamentó el ainu.

- ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? –Anna e Yoh habían llegado al lugar.

- Horo Horo! Pilika! Tiempo sin verlos! –saludó Yoh con un gesto de la mano, al lado de la itako, la cual los miraba algo extrañada.

- Yoh! Amigo! ToT –lo abraza con pequeñas cascaditas en los ojos. - Me dejaron algo de comer, ¿verdad? T-T

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Horo Horo n.nU

- No se preocupe, quedó bastante comida. –dijo la pelirosa inocentemente, luego miró a Anna, quien le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole un "está bien". Tamao sonrió complacida.

- "Mi hermano y Tamao hacen buena pareja..." -pensó Pilika mirando a los chicos.

Anna tiene un don muy especial; puede leer la mente(n/a: así como Hao, el hermano gemelo de Yoh), y al leer el pensamiento de la peliazul, se le ocurrió una idea que, con la ayuda de esta, seguramente funcionaría.

Yoh veía todo con una gran sonrisa(n/a: marca registrada xDU). Todos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa. Tamao les sirvió la comida a Horo y Pilika. Yoh y Anna tomaban un poco de té. Horo Horo devoraba todo rápidamente, mientras que su hermana suspiraba resignada viendo a su hermano atragantar...eh, comer. Tamao observaba a los hermanos mientras sonreía.

- Ah! Estuvo delicioso! n0n –exclamó el ainu satisfecho con una mano sobre su estómago. –Sigues cocinando excelente, Tamao! :3

- Me alegra que le haya gustado, joven nn –dijo la aludida avergonzada.

- Por cierto Horo, ¿no sabes si el Torneo se reanudará? –preguntó el shaman moreno mientras dejaba su taza de té a un lado.

- No, quisiera saberlo. –empezó el ainu. –He estado entrenando estos dos últimos años y me he vuelto más fuerte u.u –agregó cruzándose de brazos.

- Los débiles presumen de más. –comentó la rubia colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?! ¬¬X –el peliazul se molestó por aquel comentario.

- ¿Estás sordo? Lo que escuchaste, Hoto Hoto. –dijo Anna observándolo fríamente.

- Ay si tu... –murmuró. -"Está más bonita que la última vez que la vi, pero aún no se le quita lo cruel y amargada ¬¬U" –pensó el ainu mirando a la rubia.

Grave error, la itako invocó a Zenki y Goki(n/a: los guardianes de la bitácora mágica de Hao) los cuales golpearon al ainu mandándolo a volar fuera de la casa, muy al estilo del equipo Rocket.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Anna? {.U –preguntó Yoh observando a la rubia que se encontraba de pie junto a él, que aún estaba sentado.

- Se lo merecía por estar pensando cosas estúpidas uúX -respondió cruzando los brazos como solía hacerlo siempre.

Todos quedaron con cara de ".-.U ?" , definitivamente no entendieron la acción de la chica.

- Tamao, encárgate de lavar los platos, por favor. –indicó a la chica pelirosa, la cual asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a recoger todo de la mesa. – Yoh, ve a buscar a ese bueno para nada de Horo Horo, Pilika, ven conmigo. –dijo mirando seriamente a la peliazul. Estos asintieron; Yoh salió de la casa a buscar al ainu que había sido golpeado por los demonios. Pilika siguió a Anna, la cual la guió hacia el patio trasero. Este tenía un pequeño estanque, un enorme árbol y unos cuantos arbustos y flores.

La itako se acercó al estanque mientras miraba su reflejo en él. La ainu la imitó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Anna? –interrogó una muy curiosa Pilika.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –respondió la rubia mirando el estanque aún.

- ¿Mi ayuda? Oo –preguntó algo sorprendida. -¿me estás pidiendo ayuda? .-.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene? ¬¬

- Nada! Dime lo que quieres! n0nU –respondió nerviosamente.

- Bien. –empezó a hablar. -¿Qué piensas de Tamao?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tamao?

- ¿Eres sorda también? ¬¬

- No! Es que me sorprende que me preguntes eso n.nU –dijo al notar la expresión de molestia de la itako. –pues... Tamao me cae de maravilla, es una chica muy amable, linda y amistosa. Diría que es mi mejor amiga, la aprecio mucho de verdad. –respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿La querrías como cuñada?

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales de la autora**(¿y de quien más? ¬¬U): Hola!!! n0n al fin terminé este capítulo, creo que me quedó algo corto nnU pero weno, que se le hace u.ú espero que les haya gustado, ya que a mi no me gusta lo que escribo .-.U xDU se se se, soy muy pesimista u.u y qué? ¬¬ x3U n.n dejen reviews, comentarios, quejas, insultos y virus... no! Virus no! suficiente conmigo ¬¬U hmm... creo que es todo, bye pekes! n.n


	2. Una fiesta sorpresa

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura 

Vamos con el segundo capítulo! nonU a ver que me invento esta vez...

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece(eso quisiera... T.T), es obra de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Capítulo No. 2:** "Una fiesta sorpresa"

- ¿La querrías como cuñada?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Responde ¬¬ -la itako empezaba a molestarse.

- Cla-claro! Por supuesto que si! –respondió la ainu. –pero... ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

- A acercarlos más... –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro(n/a: que raro, no sabía que Anna sonriera así {.U)

- ¿Acercarlos más dices? O.o

- Sí, -asintió. -si ninguno de ellos da el primer paso, habrá que darles un empujón, ¿no crees? –preguntó observándola atentamente. –además, eso deseas tu también, ¿no?

- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?! O.O –preguntó notablemente sorprendida la peliazul.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás? –interrogó la itako ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

- Sisisisisisisisisisi! –asintió moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

- "Excelente, así Tamao dejará de babearse por MI Yoh..." –pensó la rubia para si misma. –Genial. –dijo mirando a la chica.

- Mi hermano y Tamao! Serían una linda pareja! -dijo con ojos soñadores y con las manos entrelazadas. -¿Y cómo haremos para emparejarlos? ¬u¬ -preguntó maliciosamente Pilika.

- Ya verás... –dijo la rubia sonriendo con malicia.

****

- Auch, mi cabeza... X.x –se lamentó el ainu caminando junto a Yoh mientras tenia una mano puesta en su cabeza ya que tenía un enorme chichón.

- No te quejes tanto, Hoto Hoto n.nU

- Que no me llames así, desnutrido! ¬¬X –gritó enojado el peliazul.

- Jijijijiji, como tu digas n.n

- No has cambiado nada de nada u.ú –comentó Horo cruzándose de brazos mientras seguían caminando.

- Yoh!!! –llamó un niño pequeño, cabezón, de cabello chocolate muy claro casi rubio, ojos negros y piel clara. Traía un uniforme puesto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones verdes y un saco color negro. Tenía una mochila en su espalda. Se acercó a los dos shamanes mientras tomaba aire, ya que estaba muy agitado.

- Hola, Manta! nn –lo saludó el shaman de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Qué tal, Manta?

- ¿Horo Horo?! OO –exclamó sorprendido el 'enano cabezón'(n/a: me gusta llamarle así =3)

- Tiempo sin vernos, chaparrín n-n –dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, ya han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Y sigues del mismo tamaño. –comentó el ainu observando al chico. -¿Cuándo piensas crecer? ¬¬

- Hmp... ¬¬U

- Jijijiji, ustedes si que son graciosos! n.n –rió el shaman observándolos discutir. -¿Quieres acompañarnos a casa, Manta? –le preguntó el shaman al chico.

- Claro! De hecho iba justamente a visitarlos. –respondió Manta.

- Que bien! Entonces apresurémonos que si no Anna se molestará conmigo n.nU –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No se como le haces para aguantar a ese ogro ¬¬U –dijo el peliazul mirando al chico.–A menos...

- ¿Eh? o.o

- Que estés enamorado de ella u.u –se cruzó de brazos lentamente. Yoh se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió como siempre.

- ¿Y qué tiene que así sea? –preguntó el shaman al ainu, el cual lo miró con mucha sorpresa.

- ¿Te-te gusta e-el ogro?! Oo

- Pues... sí n.nU

- Yoh... se volvió loco! OOU –exclamó Horo Horo. –Pobre... T-T No te preocupes amigo, te conseguiremos un buen psicólogo para que te cure de una buena vez u.u

- o.ôU -expresión de Yoh y Manta.

- No, gracias Horo Horo n.nU –agradeció nerviosamente Yoh mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza. –No estoy loco, lo que te dije es la verdad.

- Debes estar bromeando ¬¬U ¿en serio te enamoraste de ella?

- Anna no es tan mala, Horo Horo ñ.nU –comentó Manta con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Además, Yoh y ella se tienen que casar algún día, creo que es normal que a nuestro amigo le guste su prometida, ¿no crees?

- Pero ella es el mismo diablo! ¿no ves como dejó mi pobre cabecita? T-T –dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza. –Yo no hice nada para que mandara a esos demonios a golpearme ¬¬

- Sus razones tuvo para haberlo echo. –dijo Yoh. –Anna no hace las cosas por gusto. –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Como sea u.ú –el peliazul empezó a caminar con los brazos cruzados. Yoh y Manta le siguieron.

De vuelta en la casa de los Asakura...

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –interrogó la itako a su prometido que se hallaba sentado en el suelo con su típica sonrisa.

- Lo siento, Annita. –se disculpó. –Es que nos encontramos con Manta n.nU

- Esta vez te perdonaré –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –pero la próxima recibirás un castigo.

- Sí, Annita... T-T –se lamentó el chico con cascaditas en los ojos. Manta rió nerviosamente.

- Se los dije! Ella es muy cruel! ¬¬ -protestó el ainu.

- Si no quieres recibir otro golpe como el anterior, cierra la boca! –le gritó la rubia mirándolo asesinamente.

- ¬¬U ...

- Bien, necesito decirles algo. –Anna se arrodilló al lado de Yoh y le indicó a Horo y Manta que se acercaran. Estos obedecieron algo confundidos. – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tamao, por lo tanto habrá una pequeña fiesta. –los tres shamanes le escuchaban atentamente. –Pilika me ayudará, la mantendrá ocupada llevándola de compras mientras nos encargamos de los preparativos. No quiero que comenten nada al respecto. ¿Les quedó claro?

- Señor, si señor! –asintieron todos.

- Bien. –se incorporó nuevamente y miró a su prometido. –Necesito hablar contigo. –Yoh asintió y se levantó del suelo. Ambos se fueron escaleras arriba dejando solos a los dos shamanes.

- Debe ser algo muy privado, ¿no crees, chaparrín? ¬u¬

- No pienses mal, Horo Horo ¬¬U –le regañó Manta. –creo que es por lo del...

- ¿Por lo del qué? O.o –interrogó el ainu con curiosidad.

- Ya metí la pata... -.-U hmm... te lo digo si me prometes no comentar nada en frente de todos ¬¬ -propuso el shaman.

- Esta bien, lo prometo u.u ... ahora dime de una buena vez! ¬o¬ -Manta suspiró resignado.

- Yoh y Anna se casarán dentro de cuatro días...

_**Continuará... **_

**Notas finales de la autora: **Aquí estoy reportándome nuevamente! nonU este capítulo está más corto que el anterior, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo :3U a ver que opinan o.o ¿Lograrán Anna y Pilika emparejar a Horo y Tamao? ¿Será verdad que Yoh y Anna se casarán dentro cuatro días? ¿Yoh estará loco? ¿Comprarán pastel para el cumpleaños? O.oU averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo! Dejen reviews! Plz!


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños Tamao!

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Otra vez yo molestándolos por aquí u.uU este es el tercer capítulo, espero que les agrade.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece -no se para que repito esto -.-U

**Capítulo No. 3:** "Feliz cumpleaños, Tamao!"

- Yoh y Anna se casarán dentro de cuatro días...

- ¿QUÉ?!!! –exclamó el ainu notablemente sorprendido.

- Así como lo oíste. –dijo el enano cabezón cruzándose de brazos. –y baja la voz que si Anna se entera que sabemos sobre eso seguramente nos matará sin compasión ¬¬U

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes sobre eso? ¿Yoh te lo contó?

- Sí, y me pidió que no preguntara ni comentara nada al respecto.

- Ya veo... –dijo Horo Horo pensativo. –pero... ¿no crees que son muy jóvenes para casarse? es decir, tienen sólo quince años

- La señora Kino, abuela de Yoh, los comprometió cuando apenas tenían cuatro años de edad. –empezó a hablar el pequeño shaman. –según ella, deben casarse a los quince y como herederos, continuar el apellido Asakura.

- ¿Continuar el apellido Asakura? –interrogó el ainu algo confundido.

- Si, al tener hijos, continuarán el apellido. –explicó Manta.

- Jajajaja, no me imagino a esos dos con un hijo xD –rió el peliazul mientras se tumbaba sobre el suelo.

- Yo tampoco n.nU –sonrió Manta nerviosamente.

Yoh y Anna entraron en una de las habitaciones, aparentemente a la del shaman. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron cerca de la ventana; uno en frente del otro, sin mirarse. Un silencio incómodo recorrió la habitación por unos momentos hasta que alguien decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme, Annita? –preguntó por fin el shaman mirando a la chica que miraba hacia la ventana.

- Recibí otra carta de la abuela. –respondió sin mirarle.

- ¿Y qué decía? –interrogó curioso.

- Quiere que partamos hacia Izumo en dos días. –lo miró de reojo. –El matrimonio se celebrará en la mansión.

- Ya veo... –suspiró el chico profundamente. La itako volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana. - ¿Anna?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Estás bien? –la pregunta del shaman causó que ella le mirase.

- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto algo preocupada. –dijo mirándola a los ojos, esta apartó la mirada rápidamente algo sonrojada. -¿En serio estás bien?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –respondió mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. -¿Ya pensaste cómo le dirás lo de nosotros a Tamao? Tu sabes que le gustas... –esto lo dijo algo molesta. Yoh notó el tono molesto de la itako.

- Eso lo tengo muy claro. –dijo. –se lo diré esta misma tarde... –se acercó un poco a la chica, la cual se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía de su prometido. Este sonrió y posó su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola lenta y suavemente. –No te preocupes. –la rubia entrecerró los ojos lentamente mientras apartaba la mano del shaman de su rostro con la suya propia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y se alejaba del chico de cabellos castaños hasta cruzar la habitación y salir de ella.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Yoh llamó a Tamao a que le acompañase al patio. Esta no tuvo inconvenientes, aceptó con gusto como era de esperarse.

Estaban parados frente al pequeño estanque en silencio hasta que la chica quiso hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme, joven Yoh? –preguntó sonrojada y curiosa a la vez.

- Ah! Lo siento n.nU –se disculpó el shaman rascándose la cabeza. –verás Tamao... –empezó a decir el chico. –Anna y yo fuimos comprometidos desde que éramos muy pequeños, eso lo sabes perfectamente. –la chica asintió bajando la mirada un poco triste. –mi abuela nos envió una carta; ella quiere que Anna y yo vayamos a Izumo en dos días, ya que nos casaremos en cuatro días.

Esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelirosa. Su corazón dio un vuelco, trató de no llorar y ser fuerte. El shaman continuó.

- Yo siempre te quise como la hermanita que nunca tuve y haría cualquier cosa por ti y los demás. –Tamao sonrió un poco apenada.

- Gracias, joven Yoh. Me halaga. –dijo con una sonrisa. Yoh le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento.

- Sí, muchas gracias. –agradeció haciendo una reverencia. –Si me disculpa, joven Yoh, iré a comprar todo para la cena.

- No hay problema, ve con cuidado. –dijo el shaman observando a la chica que se empezaba a alejar. Tamao se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

- Amo Yoh... –un samurai fantasma de pelo blanco apareció de pronto al lado de Yoh.

- Lo sé, Amidamaru... –dijo tristemente Yoh con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Tamao corrió hasta la cocina mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. La noticia le había afectado enormemente, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. No podía evitarlo, se sentía muy mal, sollozaba frente al lava platos hasta que alguien conocido entró en la cocina.

- ¿Tamao? –la pelirosa volteó y se encontró con el ainu. Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos pero fue inútil, fluían como agua de regadera. El ainu se acercó a la chica y la envolvió con un abrazo protector. Ella seguía sollozando sin remedio mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del ainu.

Yoh subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna, ya que ella seguramente se encontraba ahí. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, la itako estaba mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

- ¿Le dijiste? –preguntó sin voltearse.

- Sí... –respondió el shaman con las manos en los bolsillos con cierto tono triste en su voz. –le afectó mucho, cuando venía hacia acá la vi en la cocina con Horo Horo, ella estaba llorando y él la consolaba.

- Entiendo... –por alguna razón desconocida, la itako sintió lástima por la chica.

Era cierto que nunca le agradó Tamao por el simple hecho de que a ella le gustaba Yoh. Pero aún así, Tamao siempre estuvo con ella, obedeciéndole y haciéndole compañía cuando Yoh iba a dar lo mejor de sí en las peleas. Se sintió un poco triste en el momento, pero de pronto, sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura; era Yoh. La abrazó tiernamente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la itako.

- No te sientas mal, Annita... –la abrazó más fuerte. La rubia se volteó, ahora quedando frente a él, mirándolo atentamente. Luego entrecerró los ojos con algo de tristeza en ellos.

- Ya lo sé... –murmuró la chica aún siendo abrazada por el shaman.

- Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano –dijo el chico. –ella estará bien, no te preocupes. –Anna se separó un poco de él.

- Tienes razón...

De pronto se dio cuenta que el rostro de su prometido estaba muy cerca al suyo. Se sonrojó notablemente, Yoh también. Anna hundió su rostro ruborizado en el pecho del shaman, el cual se sorprendió por la acción de su prometida.

- Llegas a contarle a alguien sobre esto, juro que te haré sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, ¿te quedó claro?

- Sí, Annita... n.nUUU –asintió Yoh con nerviosismo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaron tranquilamente(n/a: cosa rara... .-.U). Tamao estaba más tranquila, Horo le miraba de vez en cuando. Manta había llegado muy temprano, ya que al medio día pondrían en marcha su plan.

Llegado el medio día, Pilika le pidió a Tamao que le acompañara a hacer las compras. Esta accedió y salieron juntas de la casa.

- Ya se fueron! –anunció Manta corriendo hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraban Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Koloro y Amidamaru.

- Bien, -empezó a hablar Anna. –Yoh, tu ayúdame a preparar el pastel y la comida. Horo Horo, tu y Koloro inflaran los globos. Manta, tu y Amidamaru decorarán la sala. –indicó a cada uno de ellos.

- Sir, yes sir! –asintieron todos.

Yoh y Anna entraron en la cocina y se dispusieron a preparar el pastel y la comida. Horo Horo y Koloro inflaban los globos, mientras que Manta y Amidamaru decoraban la sala con guirnaldas y tiras de papel de colores. De pronto oyeron a alguien llamar desde afuera. El enano cabezón salió rápidamente para cerciorarse de que no eran las chicas. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que no eran ellas.

- Hola, pequeño Manta! n.n –saludó un hombre moreno, alto, ojos negros, cabello negro, vestido y peinado muy al estilo de los 80's.

- Ryu! Que gusto verte! –saludó el chico al ver al recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo estás, Manta? –otro hombre de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules saludó con un gesto de la mano. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, un sombrero color negro y una bata blanca. Le acompañaba una hermosa mujer rubia, de piel sumamente blanca y delicada, ojos celestes y vestía un traje largo pegado al cuerpo, de color rosa.

- Hola, Fausto! –saludó al hombre de cabello rubio. –Buenas tardes, señora Eliza! –Manta hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo. La mujer sonrió.

- Llegaron temprano. –Anna, Yoh y Horo Horo salieron a recibirlos.

- Gracias por habernos invitado, doña Anna n-n –agradeció Ryu con una sonrisa.

- No me dijiste que los habías invitado, Anna. –dijo Yoh algo sorprendido mientras miraba a su prometida.

- ¿Te molesta que los haya invitado? –preguntó la itako con los brazos cruzados.

- No! –negó el chico con la cabeza. –Al contrario, me da gusto que estén aquí n.n

- Bien, -empezó a decir Anna. –apresurémonos que no deben tardar en llegar Pilika y Tamao. –todos asintieron mientras entraban en la casa, a excepción de Yoh y Anna, ya que este la había detenido. -¿Qué sucede?

- Que linda eres, Annita. –dijo Yoh mirándola con una gran sonrisa a lo que la chica se sonrojó levemente.

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? –preguntó aún sonrojada.

- ¿Eh? –el shaman no había entendido aquella pregunta.

- Eres un idiota. –dijo cruzándose de brazos. El confundido shaman se acercó a su prometida y la tomó de la mano llevándola lentamente hacia el interior de la casa con una sonrisa. Esta se sonrojó nuevamente. – "Lo hace a propósito para que me sonroje" –pensó, ya que al parecer había leído la mente de su prometido.

Entraron en la cocina y terminaron de preparar el pastel y la comida. Horo Horo, Koloro, Ryu y Fausto inflaron los globos. Manta, Eliza y Amidamaru decoraron la sala. Una vez terminados los preparativos, todos sacaron sus regalos en espera de la festejada.

Pasaron unos minutos y las chicas no habían llegado aún. Alguien llamó desde afuera. Creyeron que eran ellas, pero cuando salieron a ver quien era se encontraron con...

- Len!!! –exclamaron todos al ver a un chico alto de cabello púrpura, ojos dorados y piel blanca. Estaba vestido con una camisa de cuello chino con las mangas largas y un pantalón negro largo.

- Je, se nota que me extrañaron. –comentó el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Tanto tiempo, Len! –saludó Yoh con un gesto de la mano.

- Hola, Yoh. Veo que no has cambiado mucho, aún tienes esa tonta sonrisa. –dijo Len con una sonrisa mirando a su compañero.

- Jijijiji, tu tampoco has cambiado mucho n.n –comentó Yoh de igual forma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tiburoncito? ¬¬ -interrogó Horo Horo con los brazos cruzados mientras le miraba.

- Ese no es tu problema, puerco espín ¬¬ -respondió Len no muy contento.

- No empiecen ahora, entren todos a la casa –empezó a hablar la itako. –Pilika y Tamao se acercan. –dijo volteándose y entrando a la casa rápidamente, ya que había sentido la presencia de las dos chicas acercarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Len curioso.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tamao, así que le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa. –explicó Manta en la puerta de la sala. –Entra rápido.

Len asintió y entró rápidamente a la sala junto con Manta. Efectivamente, unos minutos después, las dos chicas llegaron a la casa. Al entrar a la sala, la pelirosa se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TAMAO!!! –gritaron todos al unísono al ver a la pelirosa entrar.

- Pe-pero... OO –balbuceó la chica con gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Felicitaciones, Tamao! n0n –la peliazul le abrazó y le entregó un paquete que había sacado de una de las bolsas que habían traído de las compras.

- Gra-gracias, señorita Pilika! –agradeció la pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Tamao. –la chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien la había felicitado.

- Joven Len!!! ¿Qué hace aquí?! –preguntó Tamao con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pues, decidí volver. –respondió con una sonrisa. -¿No te alegra verme?

- No! Al contrario! Es un placer para mi que haya venido n.n –se abrazan mutuamente mientras el ainu los miraba enfurecido.

- Felicitaciones! –Fausto y Eliza le entregaron sus regalos a la pelirosa, la cual agradeció por ellos.

- Feliz Mega-cumpleaños, Tamao!!! n0n –exclamó Ryu mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a la chica subiéndola y sacudiéndola con el abrazo.

- M-muchas gr-graci-cias, jo-ven Ryu X.x

- Oye Ryu... creo que la estás asfixiando ¬¬U –dijo Manta al lado de este.

- ¿Ah si? .-. –se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba roja y casi sin aliento. –Lo siento n.nU –la suelta mientras se rasca la cabeza apenado.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien x.X

- En fin, toma Tamao! Felicidades! n.n –dijo Manta entregándole su regalo. Tamao lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, joven Manta! -exclamó colocando los obsequios en una mesita.

- Muchas felicidades, Tamao! n.n –le felicitó Yoh con una amplia sonrisa mientras le entregaba un paquete color azul a la chica.

- Gracias! –agradeció mientras tomaba su regalo.

- Vamos Annita, es tu turno n.n –dijo el shaman a la itako que se encontraba detrás de él.

- No tienes que decírmelo ¬¬ -Anna se acercó a la pelirosa y le entregó un paquete más o menos largo de color rosa. –Felicitaciones. –dijo mirando hacia un lado.

- M-muchas gracias, señorita Anna... no debió molestarse... –agradeció Tamao tomando el obsequio y colocándolo en la mesita donde estaban los demás.

- Anna organizó esta fiesta para ti, Tamao. –comentó Yoh metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Habla en serio, joven Yoh? –interrogó la pelirosa más sorprendida que sabrá Dios qué.

- Sí, ¿verdad que es linda? n.n –la itako lo miró asesinamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- No es gran cosa. –comentó cruzándose de brazos.

- Señorita Anna... –murmuró Tamao bajando la mirada. No podía creer lo que la itako había echo. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Para ella? Simplemente no lo creía. Todo lo que estaba pasando no parecía ser real para ella. La rubia la miró con atención, creyó que sus palabras le habían lastimado. –Gracias! Muchas gracias! –dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Ante esto, Anna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No fue nada. –dijo complacida.

Yoh las observaba con una gran sonrisa(n/a: qué raro, ¿no? ¬¬U), luego miró a la rubia, la cual aún tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba verla sonreír, ya que era muy difícil lograr que ella lo hiciera.

- ¿Tamao? –el ainu llamó a la pelirosa que estaba con Yoh y Anna.

- ¿Si?

- Acompáñame. –Horo Horo volteó y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al patio. Tamao le miró confundida.

- Ve. –le indicó la rubia, ya que al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

La pelirosa asintió algo extrañada y siguió al peliazul en silencio. Una vez llegaron al patio, Horo Horo se paró frente al estanque y luego miró a la chica que venía tras él. Esta paró en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede, joven Horo Horo? –preguntó Tamao curiosa y sonrojada a la vez, la ponía nerviosa estar a solas con él.

El ainu no dijo nada, sólo volteó nuevamente hacia el pequeño estanque para luego llamar a su espíritu acompañante.

- Koloro!

- Kukuruku! –(n/a: soe mala para imitar xDU)la pequeña criatura apareció de pronto. El agua del estanque empezó a congelarse mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían del oscuro cielo(n/a: ya era de noche).

Koloro creó con su hielo una pequeña estatua que se parecía mucho a Tamao, sólo que esta vestía una túnica larga. Tamao quedó muy sorprendida y fascinada a la vez. La estatua era hermosa y brillante; nunca había visto algo similar, era realmente fascinante y bello.

- Felicitaciones, Tamao. –dijo el ainu con una gran sonrisa y con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Toma. –le entrega un pequeño paquete a la pelirosa, que estaba ruborizada igual que él.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? –preguntó en el mismo estado, incluso, la curiosidad por saber que contenía el paquete la estaba matando.

- Cla-claro, es tuyo! –asintió el ainu levemente sonrojado. –espero que te guste. –pasó su mano detrás de la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.

Sin vacilar, la chica abrió el paquete. Dentro de este había un pequeño collar color azul cielo, muy lindo. Tenía pequeños cristales y unos cuantos símbolos de la tribu del ainu. Tamao tomó el collar entre sus manos y se lo puso lentamente en el cuello.

- Joven Horo...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó algo decepcionado.

- Es hermoso... muchas gracias. –dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al ainu, el cual se puso de todas las tonalidades del rojo existentes(n/a: cute, ¿no? xD). Esto causó que la chica riera alegremente.

- Así que era eso... –dijo Yoh asombrado mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes a escondidas. -¿Tu planeaste esto también, Annita?

- Hmmm... en parte. –respondió. –Supe que a Horo le gustaba Tamao y que pronto se lo expresaría de alguna forma, así que usé la fiesta como un medio para darle un empujón. –agregó con media sonrisa mientras observaba a la pareja.

- Tenías todo calculado. –comentó el shaman. –Eres muy lista, Annita. –agregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- A diferencia tuya... –miró a su prometido. –sí, lo soy.

- No te burles ¬¬ -la chica sonrió ampliamente, como si estuviera riendo pero en silencio. Esto le impresionó al shaman, nunca había visto a su prometida sonreír de esa forma, y menos por él.

En los pocos segundos que pudo apreciar esa sonrisa, se le erizó la piel y unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla le llegaron de pronto. Posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica y esta por su parte se sonrojó y extrañó por ello. Empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella, que se sonrojaba más por la cercanía de este.

Yoh cerró los ojos lentamente y Anna hizo lo mismo mientras se dejaba llevar, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros cuando de pronto escucharon a Horo y Tamao acercarse. Se separaron bruscamente mientras se miraban algo sorprendidos, entraron rápidamente a la casa para que la joven pareja no los descubrieran.

Ya adentro, Yoh maldecía por lo bajo por lo que había pasado, en realidad, le molestó no haber podido lograr lo que quería desde hace tiempo, en cuanto a Anna, estaba tan avergonzada que evitaba las constantes miradas y acercamientos de su prometido. Horo Horo y Len discutían como siempre solían hacerlo hace dos años atrás. Ryu bailando como loco, Fausto y Eliza disfrutaban de la comida, Manta reía descontroladamente mientras veía a Ryu bailar. Pilika estaba tratando de sacarle información a Tamao sobre lo que le había regalado su hermano, esta no decía nada, sólo estaba tan roja como un tomate con la mirada baja. Amidamaru, Bason, Tokageroh, Mosque, Koloro, Conchi y Ponchi disfrutaban de la fiesta vagando por todo el lugar.

A la media noche, ya cansados por la fiesta, los invitados se quedaron en la pensión Asakura. Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Yoh y Anna no estaban del todo tranquilos ya que a la mañana siguiente debían partir hacia Izumo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **Aleluya! Al fin terminé este capítulo -.-U no me quedó tan largo después de todo o.oU pero weno u.uU no soe buena para esto. Espero que les haya gustado un poquito a los fans de HoroxTamao, a mi me gusta esa pareja xD concuerdan bastante digo yo n.nU pero no hay nada mejor que YohxAnna! :3 ¿a poco no es verdad? jijiji, averigüen lo que sigue en el próximo capítulo! Dejen reviews plz!


	4. Recuerdos

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

hi!!! :3 primero que todo, tengo que agradecer por los reviews n.n muchas gracias por leerlo este fic y espero que les gusten las locuras que escribo xDU sin más que agregar, los dejo con el Cáp.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío! ¬¬U

**Capítulo No. 4:** "Recuerdos"

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana en la colina Funbari mientras que un auto color negro se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Asakura. Dos jóvenes salían de esta; el shaman de cabellos castaños traía unas maletas en mano y la rubia itako miraba todo algo pensativa.

El chico volteó y miró por última vez la enorme casa, luego siguió caminando con la chica hasta subir al auto. Dentro de este, el enano cabezón los esperaba.

- Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarnos hasta la estación, Manta. –agradeció Yoh con una sonrisa.

- No es nada, amigo. –empezó a decir el pequeño shaman. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Jijijiji, tienes razón n.n –rió el shaman de cabellos castaños dándole la razón al pequeño. La itako sólo miraba por la ventana del auto.

El auto los llevó hasta la estación del tren, Manta se despidió de la pareja que ya estaba dentro del tren que los llevaría a su próximo destino, Izumo. El viaje duró alrededor de una hora y media. Una vez llegaron, caminaron hasta la gran mansión Asakura que estaba situada a media hora de donde se bajaron(n/a: sepa donde fue .-.U). Frente a ellos se encontraba la gran mansión, entraron en silencio hasta que divisaron a dos figuras en la puerta de la casa.

Eran dos ancianos, el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino, abuelos de Yoh. Estos tenían la mirada seria y tranquila a la vez. Yoh y Anna se detuvieron frente a ellos; el shaman puso las maletas en el suelo y la itako hizo una reverencia.

- Al fin llegan. –dijo la anciana tranquilamente.

- Hola, abuela! Hola, abuelo! –saludó Yoh con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo han estado, muchachos? –preguntó el señor Yohmei con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien. –miró a Anna que seguía callada y sin expresión en su rostro.

- Vayan a dejar las maletas en sus habitaciones. –empezó a decir la señora Kino. –Hablaremos con ustedes más tarde.

- Esta bien. –asintió el chico mientras tomaba las maletas del suelo y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa. La joven itako le seguía en silencio.

Entraron a la sala para luego dirigirse a un extenso pasillo en el cual habían muchas puertas. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Yoh se detuvo frente a una gran puerta. Anna la observó y se ruborizó al instante, el chico de cabellos castaños volteó a ver a su prometida algo sonrojado. Después de unos segundos, siguieron su camino.

Pasaron por la habitación de la itako, esta se quedó ahí acomodando sus pertenencias. El shaman fue a su habitación, que a decir verdad, estaba igual como la había dejado. Esto le causaba algo de melancolía, trayendo a su mente muchos recuerdos de cuando solía vivir ahí. Sacó todo de su maleta y arregló todo como hizo la itako.

Ya hubieron terminado, salieron de sus habitaciones, las cuales no estaban muy lejos una de la otra. Se encontraron en el pasillo, así que decidieron dar un paseo por la mansión y sus cercanías. Yoh había liberado a Amidamaru de su tablilla, por eso el espíritu les seguía en silencio.

Salieron al patio en el cual se detuvieron un rato a recordar los viejos tiempos cuando eran pequeños. El noble samurai los dejó solos para recorrer toda la mansión.

- ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió en este lugar hace once años atrás? –interrogó el shaman junto a su prometida.

- Aquí nos conocimos. –respondió la itako con algo de melancolía.

- Sip, cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que serías una niña muy dulce –empezó a relatar el chico. –pero cuando me dijiste 'hola' y no exactamente eso, cambié de opinión ñ.nU –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- No recuerdo muy bien que te dije la primera vez que te conocí. –comentó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues...

----- Flash Back -----

En una mañana muy soleada, se encontraban el señor Yohmei, la señora Kino, Yoh y Anna de unos cuatro años de edad en el patio de la mansión Asakura.

- Yoh, ella es tu prometida. –anunció el señor Yohmei. –Anna Kyouyama.

- Cuando crezcan, se casarán para continuar el apellido Asakura. –dijo la señora Kino observando a los pequeños.

El pequeño Yoh observó a Anna mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Esta lo miró con frialdad para luego 'saludarle'.

- Muérete. –dijo con cierto tono frío característico de ella(n/a: muy linda, ¿neh? xDU). El pequeño shaman la miró con sorpresa mientras se le erizaba la piel. De pronto empezó a sentir algo de miedo por la niña que algún día sería su esposa.

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

- Desde ese día te tuve algo de miedo n.nU –terminó Yoh con su relato.

- ¿Y aún me tienes miedo? –interrogó la itako mirándolo de reojo.

- No n.n –respondió con una sonrisa. –Has cambiado bastante, Annita. Ya no me tratas tan mal como antes.

- No cantes victoria aún, Asakura ¬¬ -dijo la rubia mirando al chico amenazadoramente. –No creas que dejarás de entrenar cuando estemos casados.

- Sabía que dirías eso TT.TT –se lamentó el chico con los ojos llorosos.

- u.

Siguieron paseando por todo el lugar, recordando con algo de melancolía aquellos viejos tiempos. Ahora tenían quince años, eran todos unos adolescentes que muy pronto contraerían matrimonio. Formarían su propia familia y seguirían el apellido Asakura, la más distinguida familia de shamanes de toda la región.

Pasaron doce horas desde que la pareja había llegado de Funbari, a la hora de la cena, los dos ancianos y los dos jóvenes se hallaban sentados en la mesa. Cenaron tranquilamente y en silencio. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se quedaron en sus puestos, sería entonces el comienzo de la plática entre ellos.

- Yoh, Anna –empezó a hablar el señor Yohmei. –como ya saben, se casarán en dos días. –los chicos lo miraron con mucha atención.

- Por eso hemos decidido que se quedarán viviendo aquí. –esta vez habló la señora Kino.

- ¿Qué? –interrogó el joven extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Creo que fui muy clara, Yoh. –dijo la anciana seriamente. –Cuando tú y Anna tengan su primer hijo, se criará con nosotros como lo hiciste tu.

La palabra 'hijo' hizo que los jóvenes se ruborizaran algo sorprendidos. En realidad, se les había olvidado ese pequeño 'detalle' por completo, de hecho, ni siquiera habían pensado en tener un hijo a tan corta edad. Yoh miró a Anna que estaba a su lado, pero esta tenía la mirada baja, aparentemente ocultando su sonrojo. El shaman volteó a ver a sus abuelos con algo de seriedad.

- Eso no lo permitiré. –dijo Yoh de pronto a sus abuelos, quienes le miraron extrañados. Anna lo miró de igual forma.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –interrogó el anciano mirando fijamente a los ojos de su nieto.

- Si Anna y yo llegáramos a tener un hijo, se criaría con nosotros. –dijo esto con voz firme y decidida. La rubia lo miró muy sorprendida. –No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo.

- Yoh... –murmuró la itako viendo a su prometido con algo de tristeza.

El señor Yohmei se cruzó de brazos y la señora Kino se acomodó sus lentes oscuros.

- Has madurado, Yoh. –comentó el señor Yohmei de pronto con una sonrisa. –Ya eres todo un hombre. –ante estas palabras, el chico lo miró confundido.

- Esta bien. –dijo la señora Kino. –Has lo que quieras, eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. –agregó con una sonrisa, luego miró a la chica, la cual le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero... –los dos jóvenes miraron atentamente a la anciana. –con la condición de que se queden aquí por cinco meses.

- ¿Cinco meses?!!! –exclamó el joven shaman sorprendido.

- Si. –afirmó la anciana.

- Pe-pero es mucho tiempo! –protestó el chico levantándose su asiento.

- Nada de peros, Yoh. –dijo la anciana severamente. –Han estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, sería bueno que pasaran un buen tiempo por aquí.

- Pero abuela...

- Ya dije ¬¬ -la señora Kino levantó su bastón mientras lo apuntaba hacia la cara de su nieto.

- Ya entendí, ya entendí! OOU –tomó asiento rápidamente mientras su prometida lo miraba con una sonrisa. Le había sorprendido lo maduro que podía ser Yoh a veces, a pesar de tener un carácter tan infantil, en realidad ya era todo un hombre.

Los ancianos y la joven pareja conversaron por largo rato. Luego los señores se retiraron y Anna e Yoh se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones. Cansados por el largo día, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Kino y Anna se habían despertado desde muy temprano, ya que la joven itako debía probarse el traje que utilizaría para la boda.

La anciana guió a la chica hacia una de las tantas habitaciones de la enorme mansión. Entraron en ella y la anciana se dirigió hacia un gran baúl color marrón; lo abrió y de él sacó una especie de kimono blanco y muy largo.

- Pruébatelo. –le indicó la anciana a la rubia mientras le entregaba la prenda.

- Sí. –asintió esta tomándolo. La señora Kino salió de la habitación para dejar a la chica cambiarse.

Anna se despojó de su ropa y se colocó el traje. Le quedaba realmente bien, era justo su medida. En la habitación había un gran espejo en el cual empezó a contemplarse. El traje, como había dicho antes, era una especie de kimono, un tanto diferente a los kimonos normales; este era más largo y extremadamente blanco, parecía como si fuese nuevo.

- Ese traje fue el mismo que usó Keiko. –la señora Kino había entrado en la habitación. –La madre de Yoh. –agregó observando a la chica que aún se miraba en el espejo. En su rostro no había expresión alguna, sólo se miraba en silencio. –Tú y ella se parecen mucho. –comentó la anciana detrás de la rubia.

- A diferencia mía, la señora Keiko era amable y siempre sonreía. –dijo la joven itako bajando la miraba. –No soy como ella.

La señora Kino miró a la chica con seriedad. Keiko y Anna se parecían físicamente, sólo que Keiko tenía el cabello muy largo color chocolate oscuro(n/a: casi negro) y Anna rubio un poco largo, ya que se lo había dejado crecer. La diferencia entre caracteres era mucha; Keiko era amable y siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como Yoh. Anna era más reservada y tenía la mirada fría y calculadora.

- Tal vez no seas como ella, Anna. –dijo la anciana captando la atención de la chica. –pero comparten el mismo sentimiento por Yoh.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, abuela? –interrogó Anna algo extrañada mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. –dijo la anciana mirándola seriamente. –Tu y Keiko aman a Yoh con todo su corazón. –la chica se sonrojó aún más hasta parecer un tomate(n/a: que linda xD). –Aunque Keiko no esté físicamente con Yoh, lo está espiritualmente, por eso mi nieto nunca perderá su esencia. –la chica miró con algo de sorpresa a la anciana. ¿Cómo supo que ella amaba a Yoh? ¿Acaso se notaban sus sentimientos hacia él?(n/a: viéndolo por el capítulo 62 de la serie, digo que si! xD). –Nunca olvides eso, Anna. –la anciana se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero unas palabras por parte de la joven itako la hicieron detenerse justo cuando iba a abrirla.

- Gracias... abuela... –la anciana sonrió sin voltearse, luego salió de la habitación.

La itako se quedó un rato más contemplando el hermoso traje que llevaba puesto. Luego se lo quitó, vistió con su ropa normal nuevamente y colocó el traje dentro del baúl. Salió de la habitación y caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Yoh y Amidamaru se encontraban ahí, aparentemente iban a salir a dar un paseo. El chico de cabellos castaños volteó a ver a su prometida que se quedó en la puerta de la sala con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión en su rostro. Amidamaru salió al patio.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Annita?

- Con la abuela. –respondió seriamente. -¿A dónde van?

- Vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? n.n –preguntó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No te preocupes por mí, vayan ustedes. –la chica esperó a que el shaman se fuera, pero este no se movió de su lugar. -¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué eres así, Anna? –la itako frunció el ceño, estaba algo confundida por aquella pregunta. El rostro del shaman se entristeció de pronto(n/a: ya saben, esa carita triste que pone cada vez que se decepciona T.T). Anna supo inmediatamente lo que sucedía.

- Osh! Esta bien, te acompañaré con tal de que no pongas más esa cara, ¿entendido? ¬¬ -el rostro del shaman se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si! :3 –asintió felizmente mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ella.

- Pareces un niño pequeño ¬¬

- Jijijijiji :P

Salieron de la mansión y afuera se encontraron con Amidamaru. Pasearon por el enorme bosque y las cercanías de la mansión hasta la tarde. Llegadas las cinco de la tarde, se encaminaron de vuelta. Por el camino, Yoh notó que Anna estaba algo pensativa y preocupada, pero... ¿Preocupada? ¿Qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Acaso dudaba si quería casarse con él realmente? No, imposible. Ella quería casarse con él, eso era seguro, incluso, a ella ya no le importaba si se convertía o no en el shaman king.

Cuando él salió del Portal de Babilonia, le confesó que ya no quería pelear con más nadie, que ahora tenía algo más importante que cumplir y era derrotar a su hermano gemelo, Hao. Anna sólo le dio una cachetada y le dijo que aún así, seguía siendo la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura, que derrotara a Hao para acabar con todo de una buena vez(n/a: según mis cálculos, fue en el capítulo 57 .-.U no estoy muy segura ñ.nU).

Al recordar esto, Yoh miró de nueva cuenta a la chica, la cual seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Amidamaru se dio cuenta de que su amo estaba preocupado por la rubia, por eso decidió no preguntar nada y quedarse callado todo lo que restaba del camino.

- ¿En qué piensas, Annita? –preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿Eh? –la rubia salió de sus pensamientos, luego miró a su prometido con su típica mirada fría y sin expresión. –En nada importante.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro, ¿por qué no estarlo? –desvió la mirada ya que la Yoh la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

- No sé, luces algo preocupada... –dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Ya te dije que no es nada importante. –su voz sonaba algo molesta.

- Como digas... –el shaman volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el frente.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi?

- No, para nada, Annita. –respondió Yoh en el mismo estado.

- Eres un idiota! –dicho esto, salió corriendo dejando al shaman algo sorprendido y confundido.

- Anna... –murmuró Yoh con tristeza. Amidamaru lo miraba tristemente.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la gran mansión. Yoh se dirigió a su habitación acompañado del samurai. Una vez adentro, el joven shaman se paró frente a la ventana mientras que su espíritu acompañante se colocó a un lado de él.

- ¿Qué le sucede, amo Yoh? –preguntó Amidamaru al chico que aún miraba por la ventana. - ¿Está así por la señorita Anna?

- Sí. –asintió sin mirarlo. –Ha estado muy extraña últimamente. Quisiera saber lo que le pasa, pero ella nunca me dice nada... –esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Amo Yoh... –Amidamaru lo miró con expresión triste.

A la hora de la cena, los dos ancianos y los dos jóvenes se hallaban sentados en la mesa, cada uno comiendo en silencio. Yoh miraba a Anna de vez en cuando, esta estaba tranquila aparentemente, pero aún así, no se sentía tranquilo del todo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los ancianos tuvieron una larga conversación con los jóvenes; hablaron del matrimonio que se efectuaría en la noche del día siguiente, el joven shaman y la joven itako los escucharon atentamente. Luego de eso, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, ya que les esperaba un día un tanto especial.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **Hola! n.n ¿Cómo quedó el Cáp.? espero que les haya gustado un poquito ñ.nU ya que a mi no me gustó xDU o.o en el próximo se arreglarán más las cosas entre Yoh y Anna, tomen esto como un adelanto n.nU dejen reviews! Plz! YohxAnna Rulz!!! xD


	5. El Matrimonio

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Y aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo! Si señoras y señores! El quinto! T0T me siento algo rara, así que veré como le hago.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece -.-U

**Capítulo No. 5:** "El Matrimonio"

El sol iluminó las praderas y los extensos bosques de la región de Izumo. Las aves cantaban alegremente y los animales del bosque rondaban tranquilamente por los alrededores. La gran mansión Asakura lucía majestuosa y elegante con la luz del sol iluminándola gentilmente.

Yoh abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que la luz del sol le había despertado. Se incorporó y se talló los ojos, se estiró y luego miró hacia la ventana aún un poco somnoliento mientras suspiraba.

- Buenos días, amo Yoh. –saludó Amidamaru mientras aparecía de pronto con una sonrisa. El chico lo miró sonriente.

- Buenos días, Amidamaru n.n

- Está usted feliz hoy, amo. –comentó el samurai observando al shaman.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? o.o

- Por esa sonrisa que tiene en su rostro, amo. –respondió Amidamaru sonriendo.

- Jijijiji n.n –rió el chico de cabellos castaños. –Bien, me daré un baño antes de ir a desayunar. –dijo Yoh levantándose de su futón. Se encaminó hacia el baño, allí se quitó la yukata y se metió a la ducha.

Minutos después, salió del baño, se vistió y se secó el cabello aún mojado con una toalla. Luego se dirigió a su futón y tomó sus audífonos naranjas para después salir de la habitación. Amidamaru lo siguió, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor, Yoh le dijo que saliera a dar un paseo mientras él desayunaba. El samurai obedeció y salió al patio. El joven shaman se extrañó un poco al notar que no había nadie en el comedor.

- Debes ir a la ceremonia de purificación, Yoh. –una voz familiar se escuchó desde la puerta del comedor. El chico volteó y se encontró con su abuelo, el señor Yohmei. –Te has despertado muy tarde.

- Jijiji, lo siento n.nU –se disculpó el shaman mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

- Anna ya terminó con su ceremonia, sólo faltas tú.

- ¿Dónde está Anna ahora? –interrogó Yoh con algo de curiosidad.

- Fue al templo con tu abuela. –respondió el anciano tranquilamente.

- Ya veo.

- Come algo rápido antes de irnos. –indicó el señor Yohmei al chico.

- Si. –asintió este. Yoh desayunó y partió con su abuelo a la ceremonia de purificación. Amidamaru les acompañó.

Llegaron a una gran cascada de la cual sobresalía una roca. Yoh había ido con una yukata puesta, se quitó los audífonos y se los entregó a su abuelo, luego se despojó de la yukata quedando completamente desnudo. Entró al agua y se subió a la roca, se sentó sobre esta mientras que el agua fría le caía encima con gran potencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, el señor Yohmei y Amidamaru lo observaban desde lejos.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que Yoh salió del agua, su abuelo le entregó la yukata y este se la puso inmediatamente ya que temblaba como loco(n/a: ¿quién no estaría igual? O.oU). Luego volvieron nuevamente a la mansión. Yoh se puso ropa seca y salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Se acostó debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol, mientras la brisa soplaba gentilmente. De pronto, Yoh escuchó a alguien cantar, esa voz se le hacia algo conocida. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquella melodiosa voz y para su gran sorpresa, se encontró con...

- "¿Anna?" –pensó observando a la itako cantar. Estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol de flores de cerezo, la brisa hacía que los pétalos de las flores cayeran al suelo lentamente. Yoh no hizo ruido alguno para no interrumpir a la chica, además, quería saber que estaba cantando. Siguió en silencio escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

- Con suavidad, al caminar, el viento mi cabello acaricia... –Anna cantaba con los ojos cerrados bajo la sombra del gran árbol mientras que la brisa movía delicadamente su cabello rubio. Yoh escuchaba embobado la hermosa canción. –Y todo es igual que ayer, la tarde pasa lenta y casi es noche aquí... no hay novedad alguna. Mis ojos sin querer, se pierden en lo oscuro, quieren ver lo que traerá el futuro...

El shaman miraba anonadado a la rubia itako; nunca la había escuchado cantar, sólo la había oído tararear ciertas canciones. Pero nunca supo que ella cantara tan bien, su voz era melodiosa y dulce a la vez, simplemente exquisita. Se quedó escuchando toda la canción hasta que la chica se detuvo, Yoh la miró atentamente y esta bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza. Luego se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se encaminó hacia la mansión.

Yoh salió de entre los arbustos para luego mirar con preocupación a la itako que se alejaba. Al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta de que él la había estado observando, aún así, Yoh pudo notar que la chica estaba preocupada y triste por algo, y ese algo la estaba perturbando, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a él.

Bajo una lluvia de preocupaciones, el shaman se dirigió a la mansión, ya que eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, y su matrimonio sería a las seis. En aquellas horas que le quedaban, se encerró en su habitación hasta que su abuelo le indicó que se arreglara y preparara para la ceremonia. Yoh obedeció y se colocó el traje ceremonial, que era color blanco; le quedaba muy bien, se veía realmente guapo vestido así(n/a: nah! Se ve bien como sea! :3). El señor Yohmei le ayudó un poco a terminar de arreglarse.

Ya hubo terminado, salieron de la habitación. Amidamaru les seguía muy feliz y sorprendido de ver a su amo vestido de esa forma. Llegaron a la gran sala, iluminada por algunos candelabros y velas. Yoh, Amidamaru y el señor Yohmei esperaron a que llegaran Anna y la señora Kino. Diez minutos después, entró en la habitación la señora Kino, dejando pasar luego a la novia.

El joven shaman quedó boquiabierto al ver a la itako entrar; estaba vestida con el traje blanco y largo que arrastraba parte de él por el suelo, se notaba que estaba maquillada levemente, sus labios le decían todo y su pelo estaba brillante y suelto como siempre. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Yoh la observaba de arriba hacia abajo, no quería perderse ningún detalle. De pronto, se sintió nervioso cuando la rubia lo miró atentamente, se sonrojó notablemente mientras que ella lo miraba en el mismo estado que él.

La ceremonia duró dos horas hasta que fueron declarados marido y mujer. Hubo una pequeña cena, o más bien, un brindis para los ahora esposos. Yoh y Anna estaban callados, no se habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el día, tampoco durante la ceremonia. Llegadas las diez de la noche, los ancianos decidieron platicar con los jóvenes.

- ¿Cómo se sienten, muchachos? –preguntó el señor Yohmei.

- Bien. –respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Normal. –dijo Anna sin expresión en su rostro.

- Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo para que vayan a descansar. –esta vez habló la señora Kino. –Deben estar muy cansados. –los jóvenes se miraron con un leve rubor en las mejillas para luego apartar la vista rápidamente. Los ancianos los miraron con una leve sonrisa.

Un rato después, se fueron a su habitación en silencio; se detuvieron en la gran puerta en que la Yoh se había detenido antes cuando llegaron a la mansión. Entraron lentamente y observaron todo el lugar. Era bastante amplio y grande, la poca luz que había era por la que irradiaba la luna, que se filtraba a través de las cortinas de las ventanas. Un futón grande y blanco reposaba sobre el suelo, los jóvenes lo miraron y luego bajaron la mirada ruborizados. Ambos tenían puestas sus yukatas, lo que le causaba nerviosismo a ambos.

Anna se dirigió a la ventana y empezó a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Yoh le imitó colocándose a su lado. Miraban hacia fuera en silencio hasta que el shaman decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Estás bien, Anna? –interrogó sin mirarla.

- Sí. –respondió en el mismo estado que él. Por algún extraño motivo, no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. –Estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir. –dijo volteándose mientras pretendía ir al futón, pero Yoh la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí, Anna? –aún la tenía tomada de la mano. La chica palideció por aquella pregunta, la había tomado por sorpresa. Bajó la mirada lentamente sin decir una palabra. Esto causó que el chico se entristeciera notablemente. –Quiero que sepas que yo no te quiero. –la chica abrió los ojos enormemente mientras sentía que una estaca se le incrustaba en el corazón. –Yo te amo, Anna. –el shaman soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia el futón, dejando a la chica paralizada. Por un momento creyó que él no la quería, y no la quería, la amaba. No asimilaba aquellas palabras aún.

Por otro lado, Yoh se sentía aliviado por lo que había echo, le había confesado sus sentimientos a Anna! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo lo había logrado! Se acostó sobre el futón, estaba cansado por el largo día que había pasado, cerró los ojos un momento mientras suspiraba por el cansancio. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, volteó su rostro a la izquierda encontrándose a la itako arrodillada a su lado. Yoh se incorporó y la miró con sorpresa ya que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Annita? ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó el shaman notablemente preocupado. La chica bajó la mirada mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos negros.

- No entiendo como puedes amarme si soy tan cruel contigo. –dijo sollozando. –Te hago sufrir con los entrenamientos y aún así sientes algo por mi... no te comprendo, Yoh... –el chico la miró con una dulce sonrisa para luego tomarla por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- Annita, tu sólo me entrenas por mi propio bien. Si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca hubiera podido derrotar a Hao. A mi me gustas como eres, siempre firme y decidida aunque un poco mandona. –sonrió tiernamente al decir esto. –Aún así, siempre te amaré. –la itako tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, luego sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

- Eres un masoquista... –murmuró esbozando una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

- Ya me lo habían dicho, jijijiji n.n –dijo Yoh riendo como siempre.

- Yoh... –el shaman la miró a los ojos. –Gracias...

- Anna... –sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora mientras sentían mariposas en el estómago. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez, nunca habían sentido un beso en los labios; ese beso fue torpe pero con mucho amor y calidez, luego lo fueron profundizando mientras que el shaman acostaba lentamente a la itako sobre el futón. Nuevas sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos y se besaban con más pasión que la primera vez. La temperatura de ambos subió rápidamente mientras se dejaban guiar por sus instintos...

_**Continuará... **_

**Notas finales de la autora: **hi! o.o me quedó corto este capítulo pero intenté hacerlo algo especial xDU espero que haya sido de su agrado n.nU les pido que sean pacientes para los próximos, ya que estoy en clases y no me da mucho tiempo para escribir T.T por cierto! muchas gracias por los reviews! En especial a **Sayuri Kino y Chibi **que han seguido leyendo este fic n.n gracias pekes! Igual les agradezco a los demás! Espero que lean el próximo capítulo(cuando lo publique obviamente ¬¬U). Dejen reviews! Saludos a los que les gusta HoroxTamao! Son una linda pareja, ¿neh? xD YohxAnna Rulz!


	6. Un hermoso regalo

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Holas! Al fin sexto capítulo! n0n se se se, o.o a ver como me queda n.nU

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben... -.-U

**Capítulo No. 6:** "Un hermoso regalo"

Al día siguiente, la luz del sol se filtraba tenuemente a través de las cortinas de la habitación. El joven shaman abrió los ojos lentamente ya que la luz le iluminó el rostro; miró a su acompañante que se encontraba dormida placidamente con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior; él y Anna se habían casado.

Ahora eran esposos con tan sólo quince años de edad. Abrazó a la chica aún durmiente con sus dos brazos mientras la apegaba más a él. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, se sonrojó levemente. El chico se dio cuenta de ello y la separó un poco de él para darle un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días, Annita. –le saludó cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, sonrió ampliamente mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de la chica, esta tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él, sin decir una palabra. El shaman de cabellos castaños le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con ternura(n/a: tan cariñoso él O.oU). De pronto, la itako se separó de él muy sonrojada.

- Yoh... –miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿Qué sucede, Annita? –preguntó este algo confundido.

- Estamos... –el chico miró hacia abajo también y se sonrojó igual que ella.

- Ah... si... –murmuró muy sonrojado. –Jijijiji. –rió nerviosamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¬¬ -interrogó cubriéndose con las sábanas.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer, Annita? ñnU

- Claro que lo recuerdo uúU ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque veo que tienes la carita roja. –respondió con cierto tono infantil.

- Tu también tienes la cara roja ¬¬

- Pero no tanto como la tuya, jijijiji nn

- Osh! Cállate! –el chico la abrazó cariñosamente mientras se reía como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño? –preguntó inocentemente Yoh.

- ¿Qué?! Ni hablar!

- Vamos, Annita. No seas así, por favor! –suplicaba el shaman. –Báñate conmigo, ¿si?

- Eres un depravado, ¿sabías? ¬¬

- Jijiji n.n –Yoh tomó su yukata que estaba a un lado del futón y se la colocó. Anna hizo lo mismo, sólo que Yoh tuvo que voltearse para no ver, claro, ella lo había obligado(n/a: xDU). Luego, sin previo aviso, el shaman tomó a su esposa y la cargó mientras esta protestaba por ello. Sin prestarle mucha atención, la llevó hasta el baño.

Entraron en él, Yoh bajó a Anna y cerró la puerta tras de si(n/a: les dejo a imaginación suya lo que sucedió después n.nU). Tiempo después, salieron del baño, se vistieron y fueron al comedor.

Una vez llegaron, se encontraron con el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino ya sentados en la mesa. Sin decir mucho, desayunaron tranquilamente. Cuando hubieron terminado, Yoh y Anna salieron del comedor hacia el patio mientras que los ancianos los miraban con una leve sonrisa.

Afuera, se encontraron con el noble Amidamaru que vagaba por los alrededores(n/a: ¿no se cansa de hacer eso? ¬¬U). Al ver a la joven pareja, sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Buenos días, amo Yoh. –saludó al chico de cabellos castaños. –Buenos días, señorita Anna.

- Buenos días. –saludó Anna con su típica mirada sin expresión.

- Hola, Amidamaru! n.n –Yoh saludó con un gesto de la mano al samurai.

- Se han levantado algo tarde, amo. –comentó Amidamaru mirando hacia el cielo, ya eran casi las diez de la mañana(n/a: pa' mi eso es temprano O.oU), luego los miró a ellos.

- Sí, algo. Jijiji n.nU –rió nerviosamente el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Yoh miró a Amidamaru atentamente como si le estuviera diciendo algo, este sonrió y desapareció al instante. Luego, el chico tomó a la itako de la mano mientras la guiaba hacia un enorme árbol de flores de cerezo, incluso, era el mismo árbol en el cual la había visto el día anterior.

Anna lo miró algo extrañada mientras se dejaba llevar lentamente. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron bajo la sombra del gran árbol. El shaman miró a su esposa con ternura mientras que él se acostaba sobre el verde pasto.

- ¿Sabes cantar?

- ... No. –respondió desviando la mirada.

- Vamos, a que si sabes n.n –dijo tomando la mano de ella. –Inténtalo, Annita.

- Ya te dije que no se cantar ¬¬

- ¿Por favor? :3 –le rogaba mientras ponía carita de inocente. La itako suspiró resignada.

- Que fastidioso eres, Yoh. –le haló la mejilla dulcemente. –Está bien, pero no te vayas a burlar, ¿eh? ¬¬

- No lo haré, te lo prometo. –besó delicadamente la mano de la chica causando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ella.

Anna se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar, Yoh prestaba mucha atención mientras la miraba dulcemente. La chica empezó a cantar con voz melodiosa y dulce, cosa que causó que el shaman quedara embobado por ello. La canción no era la misma que le había oído cantar el día anterior.

- ... Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mí, y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre... –Anna cantaba lentamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. La letra de aquella canción era algo profunda y sentimental, Yoh acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica mientras esta cantaba, ella no se detuvo, sólo siguió cantando normalmente. -... La tristeza olvidaré, mi corazón jamás daré... ya lo he decidido. –terminó de cantar mientras abría los ojos lentamente(n/a: me dio flojera poner la canción completa xDU).

- Que canción tan profunda... –comentó el castaño mirándola con tranquilidad.

- Oye! ¿Cómo y cuando te pusiste ahí?

- ¿No te diste cuenta, Annita? Vaya, si que estabas concentrada, jijiji.

- Cierra la boca ù.ú –le empezó a halar las mejillas rápidamente.

- Agghh... duele X.x –se quejaba el chico mientras que la rubia dejaba sus mejillas rojas por los jalones que les dio(n/a: xD).

- Te lo merecías! ù.ú –exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya verás... –tomó el rostro de la chica con sus dos manos y lo acercó rápidamente al de él, la besó apasionadamente en los labios y al cabo de unos escasos segundos, Yoh separó de ella. –Te lo merecías, jajaja xD

- ... ¬¬ eres un depravado! Te la cobraré tarde o temprano. –amenazó mirándolo asesinamente.

- Jijiji n.n

--------Un mes y medio después--------

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el patio; él estaba entrenando arduamente mientras que ella lo observaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con un cronómetro en la mano. El shaman vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones holgados color negro. Traía puestos sus enormes audífonos naranjas y su inolvidable collar. La itako traía puesto un traje entero color azul cielo, de falda corta, su rosario y una pulsera color azul en la mano izquierda. El chico realizaba unos cuantos abdominales mientras sudaba como si estuviera dentro de un horno, ya que el día era caluroso y entrenaba bajo el ardiente sol.

- Suficiente, puedes tomar un descanso. –anunció Anna observando el cronómetro que tenía en la mano.

- Al fin! ;; -exclamó Yoh exhausto mientras se tumbaba sobre el suelo. Luego se arrastró hasta donde estaba su esposa, quien lo miraba algo extrañada. -¿Ocurre algo?

- Quiero comer pepinillos.

- ¿Pepinillos? O.o –interrogó sentándose a su lado. –Pero tu los odias.

- Lo sé, pero eso es lo que quiero, ¿Puedes complacerme? –preguntó mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro.

- Seguro. –asintió el shaman mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba a la mansión. Minutos después, regresó con un gran frasco lleno de jugosos pepinillos en las manos; se lo entregó a la chica que yacía en el mismo lugar, esta lo tomó y abrió para después empezar a comerlos.

Una vez terminó, su esposo la miraba muy extrañado y confundido a la vez, ya que se había acabado aquel enorme frasco en tan sólo unos minutos. La chica colocó el frasco sobre el suelo lentamente.

- ¿Estaban ricos?

- Sí.

- Es raro, pensé que odiabas los pepinillos ô.oU –comentó con extrañeza.

- Fue sólo antojo, no te preocupes u.ú –dijo despreocupadamente.

- Como digas, Annita n.nU

Tres semanas después, los Asakura se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Anna colocó su plato de tallarines sobre la mesa y con una mano puesta sobre su boca, salió corriendo a toda prisa del comedor. Preocupado, Yoh fue tras ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, la encontró en el baño. Estaba en frente del lavamanos con una mano cubriendo su boca. Yoh se acercó rápidamente a ver que le sucedía.

- ¿Qué tienes, Anna? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó el shaman tomándola por los hombros.

- Aléjate! –dicho esto lo empujó fuera del baño y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Yoh se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la puerta, escuchaba ruidos extraños, como si Anna estuviera... ¿vomitando?. Esto le preocupó mucho obviamente, así que decidió esperarla. No pasó mucho tiempo, la chica salió del baño aún cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía puesta en la pared. Yoh se acercó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Annita? ¿Estás enferma? –en su voz notaba preocupación y tristeza. La itako lo miró atentamente.

- Son sólo nauseas, es todo. –dijo al notar la preocupación del shaman.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Iré a la habitación. –empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo.

- Te acompañaré. –dijo siguiéndola aún no muy convencido.

- Has lo que quieras. –su voz se notaba algo molesta.

Por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, Anna sufrió un mareo, lo que causó que se tambaleara levemente hasta casi caer al suelo, pero Yoh la detuvo tomándola de la cintura antes de que se cayera. Pensó en preguntarle nuevamente si estaba bien, pero ella se alejó de él y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación, aún mareada.

Más preocupado que antes, el shaman de cabellos castaños la siguió en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación. La itako se tumbó sobre el futón, Yoh se arrodilló a su lado mientras la miraba con tristeza.

- No te preocupes, se me quitará pronto. –dijo la chica al notar el estado de su esposo. –Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

- Está bien, te dejaré sola para que descanses. –dicho esto, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Anna pensaba en lo que le podía estar pasando, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era en realidad. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. Era la señora Kino, entró a la habitación y se sentó a un lado del futón, donde se encontraba acostada la joven itako.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –interrogó la anciana mirándola seriamente.

- Tengo nauseas y me mareo con frecuencia, es obvio que estoy de maravilla. –respondió sarcásticamente Anna. La señora Kino sonrió.

- ¿Sabes lo que significan esos síntomas? –la chica la miró confundida. Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras pensaba, de pronto, se quedó perpleja cuando una posible idea de lo que era llegó a su mente.

- No... no creo que yo... esté... ¿embarazada? –murmuró notablemente confundida y sorprendida.

- Eso vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo. –dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie.

-------Mientras, en el patio de la mansión-------

Yoh se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, pensaba en la rubia itako con preocupación. Pensaba en lo que le ocurría, raras veces se enfermaba, o eso creía él. Su abuelo le dijo que no se preocupara, que su abuela averiguaría lo que le ocurría a su Anna, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera preocupado. Él era su esposo y tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que le pasara o no.

- "¿Qué le sucede? ¿Estará enferma? Quiero verla ahora mismo, pero mi abuelo me dijo que mi abuela necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿Qué hago? Necesito estar con ella, saber lo que le ocurre, no quiero que se aleje de mí..." –Yoh estaba desesperado, preocupado y confundido. Así que decidió ir a buscar a su esposa, pero algo lo detuvo.

- Amo Yoh. –Amidamaru apareció frente a él de pronto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Amidamaru?

- Han venido a visitarlo, amo. –anunció el samurai con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Yoh confundido.

- No lo sé, amo. Su abuelo me dijo que le avisara.

- Esta bien. Gracias, Amidamaru. –agradeció para después empezar a caminar hacia la mansión.

- ¿Está usted preocupado, amo Yoh? –preguntó el samurai notando la expresión de preocupación del chico.

- ¿Eh? ¿Se nota? O.oU

- Lo conozco muy bien, amo y se que algo le preocupa.

- Jijiji, se ve que no te puedo ocultar nada n.nU. –comentó rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo mientras seguía caminando.

- Me temo que no, amo n.n –negó Amidamaru siguiendo al joven shaman.

Entraron a la mansión mientras que el shaman le contaba lo sucedido a su espíritu acompañante. Pasaron por un par de pasillos hasta que llegaron a la sala. El chico se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quienes estaban ahí.

- Hola, Don Yoh!!! n0n

- Ryu! O.O

- Hola, Yoh. –saludó Horo junto a Tamao, Pilika, Len y Manta, que estaban sentados en los sofás.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? O.o –interrogó el moreno shaman muy sorprendido.

- ¿Así nos recibes? Que mal amigo eres, Yoh ¬¬ -comentó el ainu cruzándose de brazos. La chica pelirosa estaba sentada a su lado. En otro sofá más grande, se hallaban sentados Len, Pilika, Manta y Ryu.

- ¿Cómo ha estado, joven Yoh? –preguntó Tamao poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

- Muy bien, Tamao. Por lo que veo, tu también. –miró a Horo y a la chica con una sonrisa, estos se sonrojaron levemente.

- Compórtate, Pilika! ¬¬ -la chica peliazul se aferraba al brazo de un muy sonrojado Len.

- No seas tímido, Len! ¬¬

- Entonces deja de abrazarme tanto! ¬¬ Me pones nervioso u.úU.

- O.o ... ¿en serio? ¬u¬ -acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de él, causando que el chico de cabello púrpura sudara como loco y retrocediera rápidamente.

- Veo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que Anna y yo nos fuimos o.OU –comentó el menor de los Asakura mientras que una gota de sudor rodaba por su cabeza.

- Si n.nU –asintió Manta con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Cómo has estado, amigo?

- Bien! No esperaba que nos visitaran nnU

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Doña Anna? o.o –interrogó Ryu con curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? Está... –empezó a decir Yoh.

- Aquí estoy. –de pronto, apareció la itako frente a todos. Yoh la miró sorprendido.

- Doña Anna! ¿Cómo ha estado? n.n –preguntó Ryu educadamente.

- Genial. –respondió sin expresar emoción alguna. El chico de cabellos castaños la miró con confusión pero a la vez con seriedad.

- Oigan, ¿por qué no han regresado aún a la pensión? –interrogó Horo Horo frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sentimos, pero es que mis abuelos nos pidieron que nos quedáramos aquí por unos cinco meses ñ.ñU –respondió el shaman de tez morena.

- ¿Cinco meses?! Oo –exclamó Manta con sorpresa.

- Sí ñ.nU –asintió Yoh. –Como hacía tiempo que no pasábamos por aquí, pensaron que sería bueno quedarnos por unos meses.

- Ya veo... –dijo Len de pronto, ya que la ainu lo había dejado en paz(n/a: pobre xD). -¿Y cómo les fue con su matrimonio? –preguntó pícaramente.

- Ah... nos fue muy bien n.nU. –respondió Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa. Anna se sonrojó levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. –Gracias ñ.nUUU

- ¿Fausto no vino con ustedes? –interrogó la itako al notar la ausencia de este.

- No, decidió quedarse a cuidar la pensión mientras nosotros salíamos n.nU –respondió Tamao con una sonrisa.

- Es bueno saber que se quedó alguien responsable y de confianza u.ú –comentó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Insinúas que somos irresponsables? ¬¬ -interrogó el ainu ofendido.

- ¿A poco no lo son, Hoto Hoto? ¬¬

- No me llames así! ¬¬X

- Ya cállate, hermano! ¬¬ -Pilika le dio un golpe en la cabeza al ainu para que se tranquilizara.

- Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¬¬

- Cálmate, Horo. Por favor ñ.nU. –suplicó la pelirosa tomándole del brazo.

- Como tu digas, Tamao nnU. –los dos se sonrojaron levemente mientras se miraban.

El menor de los Asakura sonrió ampliamente mientras que su esposa miraba a la pareja complacida. Pasaron una tarde agradable, y eso incluye peleas por parte de Horo y Len(n/a: -.-U). En fin, disfrutaron aquella visita, ya que hacía dos meses que no se veían.

Ya era tarde y debían partir de vuelta a la colina Funbari. Así que, Pilika aún aferrada al brazo de Len, salían de la mansión Asakura, acompañados por Horo y Tamao que iban tomados de la mano, Ryu y Manta salieron de último. Yoh y Anna salieron con ellos hasta el gran portón de la mansión.

- Nos veremos en tres meses. –anunció Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Cuídense. –dijo Anna al lado del chico.

- Sí, ustedes también! –exclamó la ainu abrazando con fuerza al shaman de cabello púrpura.

- Nos vemos. –se despidió Horo junto a Tamao, quien se despidió de igual forma.

- Don Yoh, Doña Anna! Los extrañaré mucho! TOT

- Son sólo tres meses Ryu, ni que fuera un año ¬¬U

- Tienes razón, pequeño Manta, debo ser fuerte uú –dijo el shaman cepillando su cabello.

- -.-U

- Creo que ya es tarde, debemos irnos ya. –dijo Len de pronto. –Nos espera un largo viaje de vuelta.

- Bien, vayan con cuidado. –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Adiós, Yoh. Adiós, Anna! –se despidió el pequeño shaman mientras todos empezaban a caminar.

- Nos vemos! –el menor de los Asakura se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Anna se limitó a observarlos marcharse hasta que los perdieron de vista.

-----------

- Oigan, ¿no creen que Yoh estaba algo extraño? –preguntó Manta de pronto.

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. –respondió Len. –Parecía algo preocupado cuando entró a la sala.

- Con el ogro que tiene por esposa, yo estaría igual u.ú –comentó el ainu cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya veo por qué Anna te pega cada vez que te ve ¬¬ -dijo Pilika mirándolo.

- Hmp... ¬¬U

- Perdedor.

- Cierra la boca, tiburón! ¬¬

- Puerco espín! ¬¬

- Tiburón! ¬¬

- Alfiletero con patas!

- ... hey! No tengo patas, tengo piernas! ¬¬X

- Serás anormal, los puerco espines tienen patas, no piernas.

- $&#/ºç!!! –(n/a: ahem, censurado u.úU)

- Estos no cambiarán nunca -.-U –suspiró Manta viéndolos pelear.

----------

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme? –interrogaba el shaman de cabellos castaños. La rubia itako se encontraba sentada a su lado mientras que los ancianos los miraban con seriedad.

- Yoh. –habló el anciano. El chico lo miró atentamente. –Esta tarde, tu abuela descubrió lo que le sucede a Anna. –la chica bajó la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos entreabiertos. Yoh la miró preocupado, luego miró a sus abuelos.

- ¿Es grave? –su voz se sonaba notablemente preocupada.

- Todo lo contrario. –respondió el señor Yohmei. Yoh no entendió aquella respuesta, pero su abuela lo sacó de confusión.

- Anna está embarazada.

La anciana se acomodó sus lentes oscuros mientras observaba a su nieto, aparentemente esperando la reacción que tendría este. El chico se quedó en silencio, cosa que causó que la chica rubia lo mirara de reojo. Los ancianos lo miraron seriamente.

- Voy a ser... ¿padre? –murmuró el chico después de su silencio.

- Así es. –afirmó la anciana con seriedad. El joven shaman calló nuevamente, después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar.

- SI!!! –se puso de pie y tomó a su sorprendida esposa de la cintura mientras la abrazaba con euforia y felicidad. Los ancianos lo miraron con sorpresa. –Seremos padres, Annita! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tendremos un hijo! –la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que a la itako le costaba respirar.

- S-si me sigues abra-zando de e-sa manera, m-me harás tener-lo antes d-de tiempo... –murmuró la chica mientras se ponía de todos los colores por la falta de oxígeno. Ante esto, el chico disminuyó la fuerza del abrazo.

- Lo siento n.nU –se disculpó el shaman. –Esta ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado, Annita! –exclamó sonriendo ampliamente. El señor Yohmei y la señora Kino sonrieron al ver a la joven pareja; su nieto estaba realmente feliz, sus ojos negros brillaban con intensidad mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia, la cual sonreía complacida por ver a su esposo tan feliz por la noticia.

- Bien, los dejaremos solos para que puedan conversar. –anunció el señor Yohmei mientras se ponía de pie al igual que la señora Kino. Salieron del lugar dejando sola a la joven pareja.

- Así que esa era la razón de tus mareos y nauseas. –comentó Yoh mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

- Sí. –asintió esta. –Al principio no lo creía, pero la abuela comprobó que dentro de mí se estaba formando otro ser, sintiendo la presencia de su alma. –explicó la chica.

- Ya veo... –murmuró el shaman. –Pero... tengo algo de miedo...

- ¿De qué?

- De no ser un buen padre... –la itako le dio una bofetada con gran enojo.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso...

- A-anna... –el sorprendido shaman la miró atónito.

- Serás el mejor padre de todos! Así que deja de pensar estupideces! –Yoh sonrió aún con la mejilla colorada por el golpe, abrazó nuevamente a la chica y la miró a los ojos.

- Te amo... a ti y al pequeño que llevas dentro de tu vientre, Annita... –la besó dulcemente en los labios, muy sonrojada y feliz, se separó de él para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Gracias... –murmuró la itako posando su mano en la mejilla del shaman.

- No, al contrario. –negó el chico con la cabeza. –Yo soy el que debe agradecerte. –se deslizó hasta que su rostro quedó frente al vientre de ella. –No puedo esperar a que nazcas! –subió nuevamente y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa para luego elevarla en el aire mientras empezaba a dar vueltas. -¿Será niño o niña?

- Eh... Yoh...

- ¿A quien de los dos se parecerá más?

- Yoh...

- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Hay que pensar en uno!

- Yoh! –el chico paró de dar vueltas mientras bajaba lentamente a la chica, esta se separó de él y salió corriendo hacia el baño cubriendo su boca con una mano, Yoh le siguió más atrás para luego asomarse por la puerta del baño.

- ¿Estás bien, Annita? ô.oU

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas finales de la autora: **Holas! Perdón por demorar tanto con este capítulo ñ.nU pero es que no tenía inspiración y me dejaban mucha tarea TT así que se me hizo difícil escribirlo u.úU creo que demoraré para el siguiente, aún sigo sin inspiración -.-U y la escuela no me ayuda mucho que digamos ¬¬U así que les pido que sean pacientes y esperen al próximo! Dejen reviews plz! Bye! n.n


	7. Hana, te llamarás Hana

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Perdón por la demora! n-nU La escuela me tenía prisionera T-T sorry -.-U pero bue o.oU aquí estoy de nuevo n.n Al final del capítulo responderé algunos reviews, por primera vez, aunque no suelo hacer eso n.nU en fin, los dejaré leer en paz.

Advertencia: este capi será muy corto .. así que no me maten por eso plz xDU

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Capítulo No. 7:** "Hana, te llamarás Hana"

- Yoh! –el chico paró de dar vueltas mientras bajaba lentamente a la chica, esta se separó de él y salió corriendo hacia el baño cubriendo su boca con una mano, Yoh le siguió más atrás para luego asomarse por la puerta del baño.

- ¿Estás bien, Annita? ô.oU

----- Cuatro meses después -----

Era invierno, la nieve cubría las praderas y bosques de la región de Izumo. Los terrenos de la gran mansión Asakura estaban cubiertos por una capa de blanca y fría nieve que se precipitaba lentamente desde el cielo oscurecido.

Dentro de dicha mansión, Yoh y Anna estaban sentados mirando hacia el patio mientras pequeños copos de nieve que caían al suelo ya cubierto por la espesa nieve. El vientre de la itako había crecido considerablemente, ya que tenía seis meses y medio de embarazo, y en poco tiempo, se daría el nacimiento del bebé. El shaman de cabellos castaños observaba a su esposa con una gran sonrisa en los labios, esta lo notó enseguida.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

- Hm... te ves muy linda así, Annita nn

- No empieces con eso, empalagoso ¬¬

- Sólo dije la verdad, jijijiji. –rió nerviosamente mientras rascaba su cabeza. –Oh, mira! –señaló hacia fuera. –Dejó de nevar.

Era cierto, había dejado de nevar. El cielo se iba despejando lentamente, dando paso a que el radiante sol iluminara todo nuevamente. Yoh miró a Anna que observaba el patio.

- Me gusta la nieve n.n

- Quiero salir a caminar un rato. –dijo ella.

- ¿Eh? pero te haría mal y más aún con este frío. –la chica se puso de pie de pronto. –A-anna!

- No estoy inválida . –dijo enojada, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Espera! –exclamó el shaman poniéndose de pie para después salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Salieron por la puerta(n/a: duh! ¬¬) hacia el patio, e iban a bajar unas escaleras no muy largas. El castaño trataba de razonar con la itako, pero esta parecía no prestarle atención.

- No seas así, Annita. Sólo quiero cuidarte. –al llegar a las escaleras, el chico se detuvo. - Ten cuidado, puede estar resbaloso. –avisó observando las escaleras cubiertas por una delgada capa de hielo y nieve. Esta no le hizo caso y bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y sin resbalarse. Se detuvo al final de esta para mirar al shaman que había quedado pálido.

- ¿Qué estas esperando, Yoh? –interrogó impacientemente cruzándose de brazos la chica rubia.

- Ya voy, Annita... –reaccionó por fin Yoh, pero al bajar las escaleras...

PAAAAAAAAAAAF-

Resbaló y cayó al suelo...

- X.x

- Creo que soy yo la que debe cuidarte u.ú –dijo la itako caminando hacia el accidentado para ayudarle(n/a: pobre Yoh xD).

----- Dos meses y medio después -----

El menor de los Asakura se hallaba sentado sobre un cojín, su abuelo y Amidamaru estaban a su lado, el primero sentado y el otro...¿flotando?(n/a: ¬¬U), ya que estaban en el pasillo. Todos estaban mirando una puerta, esperando. El chico de cabellos castaños estaba un nervioso, y tenía cierta mirada de preocupación e impaciencia. El señor Yohmei lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados. De pronto, Yoh se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, para pretender escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado de esta, pero no pudo oír nada.

- Tranquilízate, Yoh. –dijo por fin el anciano. El joven shaman se alejó de la puerta y tomó asiento de nuevo.

- Lo siento, abuelo. –se disculpó. –No puedo evitarlo.

- Si, te entiendo. –sonrió comprensivamente el señor.

- Creo que en este momento debería usar su frase favorita, amo Yoh. –comentó Amidamaru con una sonrisa. Yoh lo miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

- Todo estará bien... –el samurai y el anciano sonrieron con estas palabras.

Dos horas después, justo a las 11:35 de la noche(n/a: tan específica yo OoU), escucharon un llanto, el llanto de un bebé. Al oír esto, Yoh se puso de pie de golpe mientras se colocaba justo en frente de la puerta, pero el llanto cesó de repente, causando la preocupación del chico. Media hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió mientras que la señora Kino salía de la habitación con una leve sonrisa. El menor de los Asakura la miró con ingenuidad y preocupación a la vez, y esta se limitó a decir:

- Puedes pasar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yoh avanzó lentamente hasta pasar por aquella puerta y entrar por completo a la habitación; sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y una gran emoción recorrió su cuerpo al ver a la joven itako reposando sobre un gran futón blanco, y al lado de ella, un pequeño bebé de piel blanca y delicada, ojos azabaches y cabello rubio como el de su madre.

Este movía y agitaba sus pequeños piecitos y manitas con mucha energía mientras que su agotada madre dormía por el cansancio. El shaman de cabellos castaños se acercó con mucho cuidado, arrodillándose frente a ellos para luego observar detenidamente al pequeño, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

- Que lindo eres n.n –murmuró el chico ante la mirada curiosa del bebé.

- ...¿Yoh...?... –la chica rubia se había despertado al sentir la presencia del joven.

- Aquí estoy, siento haberte despertado, Annita. –se disculpó el chico. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada y algo adolorida, no creo que muera u.ú.

- Es comprensible ..U pero ahora debes descansar y no esforzarte mucho, para eso me tienes a mí n.n

- Si, claro. –suspiró la rubia. El chico sonrió y luego miró al bebé que los miraba curiosamente.

- Hola pequeño! Soy tu papá! –El pequeño bebé empezó a agitar sus manitas mientras las estiraba. Yoh acercó su rostro al pequeño para que este halara sus mejillas.

- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para él? –interrogó la itako mientras los observaba.

- ¿Eh? Bueno... –el pequeño halaba sus mejillas aún. –Estuve pensando en uno hace días...

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Combiné tu nombre y el mío, Yohanna, como es muy largo, pensé en uno más corto, como Hanna, pero como tiene muchas "n", así que sería mejor Hana n.n

- ¿Pensaste todo eso tu solo? ¬¬U

- Si, jijiji ¿Qué opinas?

- Es un nombre extraño para un niño, pero creo que está bien u.ú.

- Que bueno! Entonces... –tomó al pequeño y lo elevó en el aire mientras que a este parecía gustarle ya que agitaba sus manitas. –Hana, te llamarás Hana .-El bebé rió alegremente mientras movía sus piecitos rápidamente. La rubia itako los miraba con una sonrisa.

Desde afuera de la mansión en un árbol cercano, una figura misteriosa observaba la escena a través de la ventana en la oscuridad...

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **holitas! Muy corto el capi neh? xDU bue, no pretendía hacerlo largo o.oU así que no me quedó otra. Bien, responderé algunos reviews n.n

**Chibi- **Holas! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic xD tienes mucha razón, Yoh y Anna son rete-lindos! Adoro a esa pareja! Espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n chauz!

**Sayuri Kino**- A ti te conozco bien xD o.o HoroxTamao es una lindísima pareja también, concuerdan mucho nn, pondré más de ellos en los próximos capis, espero que le sigas leyendo.

**Sagami**- Gracias por decir eso! xD aunque no es para tanto Oo este fic no me gusta del todo, pero bue, le sigo de todas formas n.n

**sis234**- Wow! Que impaciente! xD me gusta tu actitud! No te preocupes, trato de ser rápida, pero hay un 'pequeño' obstáculo u.u ... Escuela ¬¬

**rocio-asakura**- Jajajaja, tu comentario me causó algo de gracia, pos, eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Pudieron haber hecho muchas cosas, ¿neh?

**KamyMoony**- holas! Gracias por el cumplido! n.n espero que sigas leyéndolo.

Genial! Ya nació Hanita! n0n es bello, ¿neh? xD jeje, ¿Quién será ese personaje misterioso? O.o averígüenlo más adelante! XD muajajajaja! Bye a todos!


	8. Regreso a casa

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Holas! n.n espero que estén bien! Aunque yo no lo esté con la escuela T.T bue, -.- hoy vengo con otro capi! O.oU raro por cierto. Al final responderé reviews.

**Disclaimer:** blah blah ¬¬

**Capítulo No. 8: **"Regreso a casa"

- Que bueno! Entonces... –tomó al pequeño y lo elevó en el aire mientras que a este parecía gustarle ya que agitaba sus manitas. –Hana, te llamarás Hana .-El bebé rió alegremente mientras movía sus piecitos rápidamente. La rubia itako los miraba con una sonrisa.

Desde afuera de la mansión en un árbol cercano, una figura misteriosa observaba la escena a través de la ventana en la oscuridad...

---- Cinco meses después ----

- Di "papá", vamos, dilo!- n.n –Yoh le enseñaba al pequeño Hana a decir su primera palabra, o bueno... lo que él quería que fuera. Hana vestía una jardinera azul. Yoh vestía un abrigo color naranja con la hoja a un lado en el pecho y unos pantalones largos color negro.

- Ahhh, ahhhp... –balbuceaba el pequeño rubio mientras miraba a su papito, que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a él.

- Pa...pá... vamos, Hana! Tu puedes! –le animaba el joven castaño.

- Ahhhp, ahhhp!

- Creo que esto será algo difícil.- n.nU –comentó Yoh tomando al pequeño en brazos mientras se ponía de pie. –Vamos a buscar a tu mamita. –dicho esto, caminó con Hana en brazos hacia su habitación.

Una vez llegaron a ella, entraron y se encontraron con la rubia itako, que terminaba de acomodar ropa en unas maletas. El shaman se acercó a ella.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Sí. –respondió esta cerrando las maletas, luego se volteó a ver al joven, quien le entregó al bebé. –Hola, Hana. –el pequeño rubio se abrazó a su madre mientras que esta sonreía. Yoh los miró con una amplia sonrisa, luego se dispuso a tomar las maletas.

- Ya es hora. –anunció el shaman con una sonrisa.

- Vamos. –con Hana aún en brazos, Anna salió de la habitación seguida por Yoh que llevaba las maletas. El joven se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación para echarle una última mirada al lugar, luego siguió a la chica.

Salieron de la mansión, no sin antes despedirse del señor Yohmei y la señora Kino, ya que ese mismo día, regresarían a la colina Funbari. Tomaron el tren y después de una hora y media, se bajaron en la estación. Luego tomaron un taxi para que los llevara a la pensión En.

---- Pensión ----

- Hola! Ya llegamos!

- YOH!!! ANNA!!! - OO

- Horo Horo! ¿Cómo has estado? - n.n

- Bi-bien! - OoU –Tanto tiempo sin verlos! Creí que no regresarían.

- Pero ya estamos de vuelta, jijiji. - n-n

- No me había dado cuenta. - ¬¬ -el ainu miró al pequeño que traía la itako en brazos, este le devolvió la mirada con cierta curiosidad. -¿Y ese mocoso?

- DON YOH! DOÑA ANNA! - ToT

- Ryu! Que gusto verte! –exclamó Yoh siendo abrazado por el shaman de peinado extravagante que había salido de la pensión(n/a: siempre lo he considerado como tal -.-U).

- Es un placer verlos nuevamente por aquí!

- Gracias, Ryu - nnU

- Joven Yoh, señorita Anna! –Tamao había salido de la pensión junto a Len y Pilika.

- Eh! Yoh, Anna! Tanto tiempo! –exclamó Pilika con sorpresa.

- Nos van a gastar el nombre. - ¬¬ -comentó Anna mientras los miraba con impaciencia.

- Por fin se dignan en aparecer por aquí. –dijo Len cruzándose de brazos.

- Jeje - n.nU

- ¿Y ese pequeñín? –interrogó Ryu con ojos en forma de corazón mientras miraba a Hana en brazos de Anna.

- ¿Eh? Ah! Él es Hana, Hana Asakura. –respondió Yoh mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño.

- ¿Asakura? –preguntó Len. –Entonces... este chiquillo es...

- ¿Hermano de Yoh? - O.o

- ...U (Todos)

- No, Horo Horo. - n.nU

- ¿Tu primo? - .-.

- No. – o.oU

- ¿Tu sobrino? - ¬.¬

- No. - ooUUU

- ¿Tu tío? - ¬¬U

- No. – ñ.nU

- Aich! Me rindo, ya dime quien es. - -.-U

- Mi hijo. – n.nU

- Ah. ... ¿TU HIJO?!. - OO

- Jeje, sí. – n.nU

- ...

-PAF-

- ¿Horo Horo? - .-.U –le llamó Yoh, ya que el ainu se había desmayado. Todos quedaron atónitos y con una cara de sorpresa que no se las quitaba nadie.

- ¿En serio ese niño es su hijo? –interrogó Pilika sin creerlo aún.

- Sí. – n.nU

- ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de él cuando nos llamabas por teléfono? –preguntó Len.

- Bueno... yo...

- Yo se lo pedí. –respondió Anna.

- ¿Por qué, doña Anna? –interrogó Ryu confundido.

- Quería darles una pequeña sorpresa. –fijó su mirada en el ainu aún desmayado en el suelo. –Y veo que se resultó.

- Lo siento. - n.nU –se disculpó Yoh rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

- El pequeño se parece mucho al joven Yoh, lo único diferente es el cabello, es como el de la señorita Anna. –comentó Tamao observando de cerca de Hana, quien la miró con curiosidad.

- Es mejor entrar a la casa, aún tengo muchas preguntas para ustedes. –dijo Len de pronto. Todos asintieron, Tamao y Pilika recogieron al desmayado(n/a: xDU) e Yoh recogió las maletas, y junto con Anna y Hana, entraron a la pensión.

Adentro, Yoh miraba todo con nostalgia mientras que Anna lo observaba de reojo con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Hana observaba todo con curiosidad. Entraron en la sala y se sentaron para tener una pequeña platica con los recién llegados.

- Todo sigue igual que antes. –comentó Yoh con una sonrisa, sentado en un sillón color rojo.

- Oye, explícanos algo. –comenzó a hablar el ainu que ya había despertado de su desmayo. -¿Por qué no regresaron antes?

- Verán... –empezó a explicar el shaman de cabellos castaños. –la última vez que ustedes nos visitaron, supimos que Anna estaba embarazada, por ello mi abuela no nos permitió regresar a la pensión. Cuando nació Hana, nos tuvimos que quedar un tiempo más porque mi abuela quería cuidarlo. –explicó Yoh.

- Ya veo... –murmuró el peliazul.

- Que lindo!!! –exclamó Pilika junto a Tamao, que estaban paradas frente a Anna. Esta estaba sentada en un sofá con Hana sobre sus piernas. –Hola bebé, soy tu tía Pilika!- non

- Hola pequeño Hana, soy Tamao. – n.n –el pequeño rubio dio un bostezo, captando la atención de su madre.

- ¿Tienes sueño, Hana? –este la miró entrecerrando sus ojitos con pereza y cansancio. Anna sonrió levemente y lo abrazó con ternura. –Creo que ya es hora de tu siesta.

- Que bello!!! –exclamaron Pilika y Tamao levemente sonrojadas y con ojos soñadores.

- Me gustaría tener un bebé como Hana. –comentó la pelirosa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, este comentario causó que el ainu se sonrojara fugazmente.

- Me gustaría... –empezó a decir la ainu, Len la miró algo sonrojado. –tener cinco bebés! – n0n

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –exclamó su hermano. -¿ESTÁS LOCA, PILIKA?!

- Hm... – u.ú.

- Vaya, tendrás que trabajar duro, Len, jijiji. –comentó Yoh(n/a: ¿eso fue sarcasmo verdad? ...U). -¿Len? - .-.U

- Ayuden al joven Len. – ooU –dijo Tamao de pronto mientras veía al chico convulsionando en el suelo.

---- Una semana después ----

Yoh se encontraba en la cocina dándole de comer al pequeño Hana, que estaba sentado en su silla para bebés y vestía un lindo trajecito entero color celeste, ya que hacía mucho frío. Tenía una naranja en sus manitas y toda la carita sucia por el cereal que su papito le daba.

- Vamos, Hana. –dijo el shaman; vestía un abrigo gris, con una hoja negra al lado izquierdo del pecho, sus audífonos naranja en la cabeza y unos pantalones negros. –Debes terminar de comer. –dicho esto, le dio una cucharada de cereal.

- Yoh, se nos está haciendo tarde. –Anna había entrado a la cocina y miraba a su esposo impacientemente con los brazos cruzados; estaba vestida con un abrigo blanco con las mangas negras y una falda larga color negro. Luego, caminó un poco hasta quedar al lado del joven shaman. Tomó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara al pequeño rubio. –Tu papá y yo saldremos por un rato. No demoraremos mucho. –le dijo a su hijo para después darle un beso en la frente.

- Pórtate bien. – n.n –le dijo Yoh despeinándolo cariñosamente. Horo Horo había entrado a la cocina justo en ese momento.

- Cuida bien de Hana, Hoto Hoto. –dijo Anna al ainu. –De lo contrario, serás hombre muerto. - ¬¬ -dicho esto, salió de la cocina junto a Yoh.

- Genial, ahora tengo que cuidar a este mocoso. - ¬¬ -dijo entre dientes. –AHHH! –gritó al ver un plato volar hacia él, logrando golpear su cabeza y dejándole en el suelo instantáneamente.

-PLAF-

- Hahahaha! – xD –rió Hana al ver al ainu en el suelo con tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – O.oU –Tamao había entrado a la cocina y al ver al ainu en el suelo, se dispuso a levantarlo. Hana reía incontrolablemente mientras aplaudía.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Tamao tomó al pequeño y lo llevó a la habitación de Yoh y Anna, ya que Hana dormía con ellos. Lo metió en su cuna y puso a girar una especie de aro que estaba pegado a la cuna, justo en la parte de arriba para que Hana no pudiera alcanzarlo. Este tenía unas figuras de un sol, una luna, una nube y una estrella. Una canción para dormir se escuchaba mientras que el aro giraba lentamente.

Hana levantaba sus manitas tratando de alcanzar las figuras, ya que se encendían y apagaban al ritmo de la música. Pero él aun era muy pequeño para ponerse de pie o incorporarse por sí solo, así que tuvo que quedarse acostado viendo las figuras. Tamao salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta corrediza. Pasó una hora, y Hana aún no conciliaba el sueño. Se entretuvo con su osito de peluche que estaba al lado de él, por ese motivo pudo jugar con él sin ningún problema.

- Pronto... muy pronto... –una voz resonó en la habitación. –Me serás muy útil. –en la ventana apareció un muchacho alto de cabello largo, color castaño, ojos negros y piel morena, que vestía una capa larga color crema que le cubría todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los pies. Se bajó de la ventana y caminó lentamente hasta la cuna de Hana. –A pesar de ser tan pequeño, posees poderes asombrosos. –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras se acercaba a la cuna. Luego se detuvo a un lado de esta para ver al pequeño, quien le devolvió una inocente mirada llena de curiosidad. –Justo los que necesito. –murmuró acercando su cara al bebé. –Pero por ahora, tengo otro planes.

De pronto, Hana tomó uno de los largos mechones del cabello de aquel joven, ya que estando cerca, pudo tomarlos sin dificultad para después empezar a halarlos con fuerza.

- Hey! Suéltame, engendro del demonio! –exclamó el chico tratando de alejarse del pequeño, que seguía halando fuertemente su cabello mientras reía sin parar, pronto quedó sentado sujetándolo aún. El joven pudo zafarse para luego mirar al pequeño seriamente. –Te pareces mucho a tu madre, y para que sepas, soy tu tío, Hao Asakura. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Hm, tengo que irme, no tardarán en llegar tus padres y dudo mucho que se alegren de verme. –anunció mirando de reojo hacia la puerta. –Nos vemos, sobrino. –dicho esto, una llama lo envolvió, desapareciendo inmediatamente.

Pocos segundos después, se abrió la puerta corrediza. Eran Yoh y Anna, que acababan de llegar. Al ver al pequeño, se sorprendieron, ya que estaba sentado en la cuna. Y eso era algo muy extraño porque Hana aún era muy pequeño para incorporarse sin la ayuda de alguien.

- Ha-hana. –balbuceó el menor de los Asakura mientras que junto a su esposa se acercaban al bebé. -¿Te incorporaste tu solo? –el pequeño lo miró con inocencia para luego reír alegremente mientras que sus padres lo miraron algo confundidos.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **No me maten! TT.TT Sé que este capi estuvo idiota y sin sentido, pero porfis! Entiéndanme, la escuela me está volviendo más loca de lo que estoy u.ùU y más cuando ya me falta poco para salir de vacaciones ¬¬U pos, la mera verdad, no tuve nadita de inspiración para este capi, tal vez por eso me salió así xDU En fin, responderé algunos reviews n.nU

-**Juny Tao: **Me alegra que te esté gustando este fic n.n y con respecto a los comics, te diré que en realidad me basé en este fic para hacerlos, es que tenía las ideas desde hace rato y no me decidía si ponerlas aquí o en los comics, así que mejor las puse en los dos xDU.

-**Nanase:** ¿Este capi responde a tu pregunta? xDU Si no entendiste bien, pos, mejor te lo resumo; Yoh y Anna no pudieron regresar a la pensión porque la abuela Kino no se los permitió u.ù Sólo para que me entiendas mejor, ¿eh? xD byes! n.n

-**Chibi:** A ti te debo mucho xD te agradezco que hayas seguido leyendo fielmente este fic T.T snif, neta, te lo agradezco TT-TT y no te preocupes, habrá mucho YohxAnna aquí, ya que soy fiel a esa pareja! xD YohxAnna Rulz!!!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Les pido mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar T.T trataré de ser rápida para el próximo capítulo n.nU También les agradezco a todos los que leen las babosadas que escribo xDU Byes!!! n.n


	9. El comienzo de muchas preocupaciones

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Wolas! Primero que todo debo aclarar algo u.ú

1. Partes de este fic han sido basadas en los comics que han visto en Kawaii Hana.

2. Soy la autora y dibujante de esos comics, al igual que de este fic.

Es algo extraño, pero así es. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el siguiente capi.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es de mi propiedad, el fic y los comics si xD

**Capítulo No. 9:** "El comienzo de muchas preocupaciones"

Era un día bastante normal en la pensión En; Len y Horo Horo discutían como siempre, Tamao y Pilika se hallaban charlando animadamente en la cocina mientras que la primera preparaba el almuerzo. Anna estaba en la sala, sentada frente al televisor viendo una telenovela, e Yoh y Hana jugaban cerca de ella.

-Funga fufu...-murmuraba Yoh con cierta expresión estúpida en su rostro mientras que con una mano rodaba una naranja sobre una mesita. Hana lo observaba atentamente, sentado sobre la mesita con una naranja en sus manitas. Luego la puso sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba un poco para hacerla rodar con las manos.

-Fu... fu...-decía el pequeño rodando la naranja justo como lo hacía su papá. El shaman de cabellos castaños lo observó con una gran sonrisa, característica de él. Luego se volteó y llamó a la chica rubia que aún veía el televisor.

-Mira, Anna! Hana aprendió el funga fufu!.-exclamó felizmente Yoh. La itako se volteó a verlo para luego observar al pequeño que seguía rodando la naranja.

-Deja de enseñarle esas idioteces, Yoh.-le reprochó la rubia al joven.

-Pero yo no le enseñé nada.- o.oU –se defendió ante los reproches de la chica. –Él solito aprendió.- u.ù

-Claro, observándote como lo hacías.- ¬¬

-Jeje.- n.nU –rió nerviosamente Yoh. –A pesar de ser tan pequeño, es muy listo. En eso se parece mucho a ti, Annita.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es cierto.-afirmó orgullosa Anna. –Pero el que sea listo, no quiere decir que le enseñes tonterías.-dijo severa y fríamente.

-Como tu digas, Annita...-dijo nerviosamente Yoh.

-¿Sabías que eres un tonto?.-la chica se puso frente al shaman y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con una mano. –e idiota...-unió sus labios con los de él, pero poco a poco, se fue tornando más apasionado cuando Yoh la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, profundizando el beso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del shaman(n/a: no, no y no! no será lemon! ¬¬U).

Horo Horo y Len, que aún seguían peleando, se quedaron pasmados cuando pasaron por ahí y vieron la tan comprometedora escena. Len notó que Hana estaba de espaldas a sus padres, sentado en la mesita mientras rodaba la naranja ya que al parecer, Yoh y Anna se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia del bebé. De pronto, el ainu entró a la sala.

-Búsquense un cuarto!- ¬o¬ -exclamó el peliazul al ver que Yoh empezaba a explorar con una mano debajo de la falda de Anna. Con el grito del ainu, estos se separaron rápidamente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí. –Que clase de ejemplo le dan a su hijo, ponerse a hacer de las suyas en frente de él, desvergonzados.- ¬¬

-Ya cierra la boca, entendimos el mensaje.-dijo Anna algo avergonzada por lo sucedido. Luego vio a la mesita donde estaba Hana; extrañamente, este estaba de espaldas, todo mojado por el jugo de la naranja que acababa de aplastar con su funga fufu, de hecho, había tomado la naranja de su papá para seguir con su juego. La chica suspiró aliviada, ya que, por estar de espaldas, Hana no vio nada de lo que ocurrió. Anna tomó al pequeño, provocando que se le resbalara la naranja de las manos y cayera al suelo. –Es hora de darte un baño.-dijo llevándoselo del lugar.

-Vaya, Yoh. –empezó a decir Len ya cuando Anna se había ido con el bebé. –Cualquiera que te ve, cree que no matas ni a una mosca.-comentó pícaramente cruzándose de brazos.

-Funga fufu...- -u- -murmuró Yoh con cara de drogado rodando la naranja que se le había caído a Hana sobre la mesa.

- ¬¬U

Anna llevó a Hana al baño de su habitación. Se dispuso a desvestirlo para luego darle un buen baño. El pequeño hizo un puchero para que su madre se apiadara de él y no lo bañara. Pero ya estaba decidido, su madre le daría un baño, ya que estaba todo pegotado por el jugo de naranja. Sí, nadie podría sacarle a su mamita esa idea de bañarlo, ni siquiera su papá. Resignado, se dejó bañar por su madre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba limpio y sin rastro de suciedad. Su madre lo secó con una toalla, lo recostó sobre el futón y lo entalcó(n/a: es decir, le puso talco para bebé, sólo por si no entendían el término n.nU). Luego le puso el pañal y lo vistió con una jardinera color celeste.

-Listo.-dijo Anna terminando de acomodarle la jardinera al pequeño. –Así está mejor.-dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura, luego tomó al pequeño y lo sentó sobre el futón. Agarró el osito de peluche que estaba en la cuna y se lo entregó a Hana. Este lo abrazó y le empezó a morder la oreja. Anna se sentó frente a él, observándolo con una leve sonrisa. –Discúlpanos por lo que pasó hace poco, pequeño.-dijo de pronto la rubia. –Nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

La itako se estaba disculpando con su hijo por lo que había sucedido en la sala. El pequeño rubio, quien mordía la oreja de su osito de peluche, la miró atentamente a los ojos, como diciéndole un "No hay problema, mami", que la chica supo interpretar claramente, cosa que la sorprendió. ¿En realidad Hana entendía todo lo que ella le decía? Definitivamente sí. A pesar de ser tan sólo un bebé de seis meses y medio, era muy listo, demasiado listo para su poca edad. Esto dejó pensativa a la chica y con cierto aire de preocupación. No entendía la razón pero, se sentía preocupada.

-Gracias.-dicho esto, tomó una manita del rubio y la besó tiernamente.

Afuera, en un árbol cercano. Hao observaba la escena detenidamente.

-No te preocupes, Anna.-dijo sentado en una de las ramas del árbol. –Pronto sabrás el por qué de muchas cosas.

En la noche, todos estaban en la sala viendo el televisor. Ryu y Manta habían venido de visita y Tamao y Pilika preparaban la cena.

-Buaa...- ToT –lloriqueó el pequeño Hana en brazos de su papá.

-Anna, creo que Hana tiene hambre.- n.nU –dijo el menor de los Asakura a la chica rubia, que estaba sentada a su lado. Esta sólo lo miró sin decir nada. -¿No lo amamantarás?- o.o

-No, prepárale un biberón.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Si, claro.-empezó a decir el ainu.-Ahora no quieres amamantar a tu hijo, apuesto que a Yoh lo amamantas todas las noches.- u.¬ -comentó llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Los aludidos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de todos los colores del rojo existentes. Anna bajó la mirada siendo cubierto su rostro por largos y rubios mechones de cabello.

-Eh...Horo...-dijo Yoh con una cara de susto que no se la quitaba nadie.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que hiciste enojar a Anna...- ooU –dijo viendo a la itako parada a su lado con un aura roja de ira. Tenía la mirada sombría causando terror en todos los presentes.

-Zenki...Goki...

-Te lo dije.- ñ.nU

Corte toma a:

Horo Horo todo golpeado y con moretones por todos lados.

-Jeje, pobre de ti.- n.nU –dijo Manta.

-Eres un idiota.- ¬¬ -comentó Len cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al ainu.

- T.T#

-¿Qué te sucede, Hana?.-interrogó Yoh al pequeño que había dejado de llorar y miraba hacia la ventana con gran interés. Ya más calmada, Anna tomó asiento nuevamente y miró al rubio que seguía viendo hacia la ventana.

-"¿Habrá sentido la presencia de algo?".-pensó la rubia mirando con preocupación a su hijo.

-Al parecer vio algo.-dijo Ryu.

De pronto, todos sintieron un escalofrío en sus espaldas. Anna miró a Yoh y luego a Hana, se notaba muy preocupada.

-Yoh.

-Lo sé.-dijo el chico seriamente. –Esto me da mala espina.

-¿Qué fue eso, chicos?.-interrogó Manta.

-Hay algo o alguien afuera.-respondió Len sacando su cuchilla.

-Entonces, vayamos a ver.-dijo Horo Horo parándose del suelo.

-¿Está de acuerdo, don Yoh?.-preguntó Ryu parándose también. El chico asintió y le entregó el bebé a su esposa.

-Es una presencia maligna.-dedujo la itako ya que Hana se había abrazado a ella. –"Es extraño, Hana la sintió primero que nosotros. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?".-pensó la chica con preocupación mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

-Sube a la habitación, Anna.-dijo seriamente Yoh. –Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Está bien.-dijo esta parándose con Hana en brazos. –Tengan cuidado.

-Sí.-asintió Yoh volteándose. –Vamos.

-Iré con ustedes.-dijo de pronto Manta.

-No, puede ser peligroso, Manta.-Yoh lo detuvo.

-Pero...

-Ve a la cocina y quédate con Pilika y Tamao.-dijo Len. –Si algo malo llegara a suceder, tu las protegerás.

-De acuerdo. –asintió el enano cabezón. –Cuídense mucho.

-Tu también, pequeñín.-dijo el peliazul.

Anna llevó a Hana a la habitación y Manta se fue a la cocina para quedarse con Pilika y Tamao que no sabían nada de lo que ocurría. Yoh tomó a Harusame y la espada sagrada, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, así que debía estar preparado.

Los cuatro shamanes salieron al patio. Estaban muy alerta y en guardia, ya que en realidad no sabían con que se enfrentarían. Un viento fuerte y extremadamente frío empezó a soplar y las ramas de los árboles se movían estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?.-preguntó el ainu sin bajar la guardia.

-No lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que pronto lo sabremos.-respondió Len.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Len Tao. Nunca te equivocas.-una voz se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¿Quién eres?!.-interrogó el shaman pelipúrpura. –Muéstrate.

-"Esa voz... la he escuchado antes...".-pensó Yoh.

-Como quieras...-dijo la voz. De pronto, una enorme llama apareció frente a ellos, y cuando apenas pudo disiparse, los cuatro shamanes quedaron en estado de shock y con los ojos desorbitados, principalmente Yoh. Tenían frente a ellos a Hao Asakura, el hermano gemelo mayor de Yoh.

-No puede ser... tu estás muerto...-murmuró el menor de los Asakura en el mismo estado.

-De hecho, sí lo estoy.-dijo el shaman de fuego cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía. Esto causó confusión en los shamanes. –Sólo vine para avisarte algo, y tiene que ver con tu hijo...-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño...-dijo Yoh amenazante.

-No podría hacerle daño a mi propia reencarnación.-dijo cínicamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste, hermanito.-dijo sonriendo. –Hana Asakura es mi próxima reencarnación.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **Al fin terminé este capi! -.-U me salió medio raro xDU pero bueh, les dije ke sería rápida para este u.ú y cumplí... ahora tendrán ke esperar bastante al próximo o.oU se me acabó mi semana libre y tengo ke regresar a la escuela TT trataré de escribir algo aunke sea, dudo ke pueda, pero trataré T.T Oo miren ke son las 3:35 de la madrugada y mi cerebro no da señales de vida x.x así ke no podré responder reviews u.ù de todas formas, les agradezco por ellos n.n

RECORDATORIO: SOY LA AUTORA DE LOS COMICS QUE VIERON EN KAWAII HANA!

Sólo por si lo olvidaban u.ú xDU es todo n.n byes!!!


	10. La reencarnación

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Holas! x.x Milagrosamente, estoy viva! TT.TT Casi muero! Exámenes, exámenes, pruebas, exámenes, mis compañeros bailando... ok, eso no o.oU el caso es ke akí vengo con otro capítulo n.nU espero ke les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Ya se lo saben -.-

**Capítulo No. 10:** "La Reencarnación"

* * *

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño...-dijo Yoh amenazante. 

-No podría hacerle daño a mi propia reencarnación.-dijo cínicamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste, hermanito.-dijo sonriendo. –Hana Asakura es mi próxima reencarnación.

* * *

-No... no es cierto...-murmuró Yoh sin creer lo que había escuchado.-Estás...mintiendo... 

Hao sonrió con cinismo al ver la expresión de los cuatro shamanes, principalmente la de Yoh, que había palidecido con los ojos enormemente abiertos, llenos de asombro.

-Hana posee poderes asombrosos. Su inteligencia es superior en todos los sentidos, pero como es sólo un bebé, no se nota demasiado.-sonrió con malicia observando a su hermano menor. -Él es como yo, y nada podrán hacer para cambiarlo.

-No lo escuches, Yoh.-advirtió Len de pronto.-Sólo quiere confundirte, no creas toda esa basura que está diciendo.-Hao lo miró inquisidoramente.

-Es problema de ustedes si no me creen.-dijo. –Pero les advierto que muy pronto, Hana empezará a expulsar involuntariamente una pequeña parte de su poder. Ese poder que no podrá controlar porque es sólo un pequeño.

Yoh estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes. Las palabras de Hao lo estaban haciendo enfurecer, el aludido lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sé que tu y Anna sentían que su pequeño hijo no era normal en cierto sentido.-estas palabras causaron que Yoh le mirase a los ojos. –Por eso quise avisarte lo más pronto posible.

-¿Quiere decir que ustedes sentían que esto pasaría?.-interrogó Horo Horo a Yoh.

-Hace poco descubrimos que Hana poseía grandes poderes.-respondió el shaman con seriedad. –Sin embargo, no nos imaginamos que eso tuviera que ver con Hao.-agregó mirando a su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió la mirada con su típica sonrisa cínica.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Yoh?.-habló Hao nuevamente. -¿Matarlo como iban a hacerlo con nosotros cuando nacimos?.-el aludido se sobresaltó por estas palabras. –Si los ancianos se enteran de esto, seguramente querrán matarlo para que no se convierta en el próximo Hao Asakura...

Hao tenía razón, si sus abuelos se enteraban de que Hana era su reencarnación, era posible que quisieran matarlo para que no desarrollara sus poderes e intentara destruir a los humanos para crear un mundo de sólo shamanes. Esto dejó pensante al joven, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su primogénito, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de la persona que más odiaba, no podría permitirlo.

* * *

Anna se había encerrado en su habitación con Hana en brazos. Se sentó sobre el futón, abrazando fuertemente al pequeño rubio, que parecía estar algo intranquilo y asustado. La itako tomó su rosario, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar; inmediatamente, un aura dorada los cubrió a los dos por completo mientras que la chica se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo firmemente a su hijo, que la abrazaba de vuelta. 

-Tranquilo, pequeño...-le susurró la chica con ternura. –No permitiré que te hagan daño.-abrazó con amor a Hana mientras que este comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo y relajado en los brazos de su madre, hasta quedar profundamente dormido minutos después.

La chica lo besó en la frente con dulzura mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. De pronto, aparecieron Zenki y Goki frente a ella, que los miró seriamente.

-Protejan esta habitación de cualquier ser maligno.-ordenó Anna a los shikigamis que habían pertenecido a Hao Asakura anteriormente, estos desaparecieron enseguida. –"Espero que estés bien, Yoh...".-pensó preocupada mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

-Toma esto como una venganza, hermanito.-sonrió burlonamente el shaman de cabellera larga, que causó que Yoh lo mirara con ojos llenos de rencor, odio, dolor y mucha tristeza. 

-Arg! Esto es inaceptable!.-exclamó Ryu enojado. -¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso al pequeño Hana?!

-Eres un maldito...-murmuró el ainu entre dientes.

-Mal nacido...-dijo Len colocándose en posición de pelea mientras que todos hacían su posesión de objetos, menos Yoh, que seguía estático en la misma posición.

-Que diminutos son...-dicho esto, todo el patio fue rodeado por enormes e incesantes llamas. Los shamanes se protegieron usando sus posesiones. Hao empezó a reir descontroladamente de forma maléfica y diabólica mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por las llamas mientras desaparecía. Apenas desapareció, las llamas empezaron a disiparse lentamente.

* * *

Yoh subió por las escaleras y caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta de su habitación. Esta se abrió rápidamente, era Anna, que lo miró con preocupación. Él sólo la miró a los ojos con tristeza para después bajar la mirada. Ella entendió todo perfectamente, esa triste mirada le dijo todo. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, dejó fluir amargas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza mientras que el joven la abrazaba con fuerza. Él no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sola lágrima mientras que su expresión se volvía seria. 

-"Te maldigo, Hao..."-

* * *

---- Cinco días después ---- 

Estaban todos(a excepción de Manta y Ryu) sentados en la mesa, desayunando tranquilamente y en silencio. Desde que se enteraron de que Hana era la reencarnación de Hao, no se atrevían a comentar nada al respecto, y menos en frente del pequeño que era 'alimentado' por su padre.

-Escuchen todos.-habló la rubia fríamente. –Si los abuelos de Yoh llamaran por teléfono, no quiero que les digan sobre lo que pasó.-dijo seriamente y con algo de tristeza. –Absolutamente nada, ¿les quedó claro?.-todos asintieron.

-No quisiera ser grosera y mucho menos indiscreta, doña Anna... pero... ¿Usted cree que todo esto sea cierto?.-interrogó Tamao. Anna la miró fríamente.

-La verdad es que no quiero creerlo hasta comprobarlo.-respondió la chica. –Pero es sólo por precaución.-

Era obvio que Anna no iba a permitir que los abuelos de Yoh se enteraran, su deber como madre era amar y proteger a su hijo, y al igual que su esposo, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su pequeño Hana, ya que sabía muy bien, que si se enteraban los ancianos, intentarían hacer lo mismo que iban a hacerle a Yoh y a Hao cuando nacieron: Matarlos.

-Entiendo...-murmuró la pelirosa pensativa.

-Abre tu boquita, Hanita, está delicioso el cereal.-dijo Yoh con media sonrisa mientras trataba de meterle la cuchara en la boca al pequeño rubio, pero este ladeaba la cabeza evitándolo. El shaman de cabellos castaños suspiró tristemente mientras se tallaba los ojos con cansancio.

Yoh y Anna no se veían muy bien, tenían mala cara, producto del cansancio y varias noches sin poder dormir. La aparición tan inesperada de Hao les había causado una gran preocupación, y más por lo que este había dicho. Aún no podían asimilar que su pequeño Hana fuera reencarnación de ese maldito infeliz, quien trató de acabar con la vida de todos los humanos, no, eso no lo podían creer, no al menos hasta comprobarlo.

-Vamos, Hana. Come aunque sea un poco de tu cereal favorito.-le trataba de animar Anna, igual de cansada como Yoh, al pequeño, que estaba con cierta expresión triste, muy parecida a la del shaman castaño. –"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que sucede?".-Yoh miró a la rubia atentamente.

-¿Qué te sucede, Anna?.-interrogó preocupado.

-Nada, no es nada.-respondió apresuradamente para después dar un suspiro con algo de cansancio.

-¿Por qué mejor no se van a descansar ustedes dos?.-sugirió Len mirándolos con los brazos cruzados. –Se les nota que están cansados, seguro que si duermen un poco repondrán energías.-la pareja lo miró por un momento, luego miraron a Hana.

-No se preocupen, nosotros lo cuidaremos.-aclaró Horo Horo con una sonrisa. –Deben descansar, sino el pequeño monstruito se pondrá más triste de lo que está.-dijo con tono burlón mientras se acercaba a Hana y lo cargaba. Este lo miró con curiosidad y le pegó en la cara con una de sus manitas. –Auch! Oye!.- o.óU –el pequeño rubio empezó a reír mientras le seguía pegando en la cara al ainu. –No se para qué me ofrecí.- x.x

Todos rieron por un momento, menos Anna, que sólo sonrió levemente para sus adentros.

-Bueno, al menos podemos contar con ustedes.- n.n -sonrió Yoh gentilmente mientras rascaba su cabeza. -¿Qué dices, Annita?.-

-Está bien.- u.ú –asintió cruzándose de brazos. –Pero si le llega a pasar algo a mi Hana, los mataré a todos con mis propias manos, ¿entendieron?.- ­todos asintieron pasando saliva algo asustados.

-Vayan, nos encargaremos de él.- ñ.nU –aseguró Pilika mientras que Yoh y Anna se volteaban y salían de la cocina.

-Pero es a dormir, no a otras cosas!!!.-les gritó el ainu cuando ya se habían ido. Sólo escucharon un "Cierra la boca, estúpido idiota!!!" por parte de Anna, todos lo miraron con una gotita en sus cabezas.

* * *

El shaman y la itako entraron en su habitación, se desvistieron y se colocaron sus yukatas. Ambos se metieron en el futón dispuestos a dormir. 

-¿En qué pensabas hace un rato, Annita?.-preguntó Yoh quitando un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica rubia.

-¿Eh?.-

-Cuando te pregunté que te sucedía, y tu dijiste que nada.-dijo. -¿En qué pensabas?.-

-Ah, eso...-murmuró. –Pues, pensé que Hana pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía.-cerró los ojos con tristeza. -Viste que no quiso comer y estaba triste...-

-Sí, te entiendo...-dijo para después besarla en los labios. –No te preocupes, buscaremos una solución y todo estará bien.-le sonrió tiernamente. Anna le sonrió levemente de vuelta, lo besó, para luego acurrucarse en el pecho del shaman.

-Espero que así sea...-

* * *

-Esto apesta.- 

-Yo no fui.- o.o

-No me refería a ti, idiota!.- ­Me refería al pequeño mocoso, se hizo en los pañales.-dijo Len haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Pues cámbienle el pañal.-indicó Pilika tranquilamente, sentada frente al televisor junto a Tamao.

-¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás loca?!.-gritaron al unísono.

-No pienso hacerlo!.-exclamó Len.

-Ni yo!.-gritó Horo Horo.

-Son unos cobardes buenos para nada!.-les regañó la ainu. –Hombres! Sólo saben meter su cosita, regar su semen y más nada!.-Tamao la miró algo sonrojada, Len y Horo Horo se ruborizaron fugazmente mientras se quedaban callados. –Ayúdame con esto, Tamao.-

Las dos chicas tomaron al pequeño rubio, que estaba recostado en el suelo, le quitaron su jardinera y luego los pañales; Len y Horo Horo se arrinconaron en una esquina mientras hacían muecas de asco. Tamao buscó unas toallas húmedas para limpiar a Hana, algo de talco para bebé y un pañal nuevo. Pilika lo limpió, le puso talco y le colocó el pañal nuevo. Tamao salió de la sala llevándose el pañal sucio.

-Listo! Ahora si estás limpio, pequeño.-dijo la ainu sentándolo en el suelo, frente a ella mientras entrelazaba las manos y ponía una mirada soñadora, viéndolo.

-Vaya, Pilika.-se acercó el ainu sorprendido junto con Len. –No sabía que supieras hacer eso.- O.o

-Ja! Las mujeres tenemos un instinto maternal, hermano.-dijo orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero notó enseguida una tierna mirada sobre ella, la mirada de Len. Ella se sonrojó algo avergonzada. Horo Horo se dio cuenta de ello.

-Más cuidado con esas miraditas hacia mi hermana, chinito.- ­le advirtió algo molesto. El joven chino se sonrojó.

-Cierra la boca, puerco espín! Yo no la estaba mirando como te lo estás imaginando!.-se defendió el shaman muy sonrojado.

-Pues más te vale, sino te las verás conmigo.- ò.ó

-¿Ah si?.- ò.ó -¿Tú y cuántos más? No te tengo miedo!.-gritó sacando su cuchilla.

-Conmigo es más que suficiente!.-dijo sacando su tablilla.

-YA BASTA!!!.-gritó Pilika llorando, estos se detuvieron en seco y la miraron.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pilika? ¿Por qué lloras?.-interrogó su hermano preocupado. Len la miró incrédulo.

-Porque se están peleando por mi...-respondió con enormes lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah...lo siento, Pilika...nosotros no...-

-Y eso me pone muy feliz!.- ;u;

**_PLONK_**- entiéndase que se fueron de espaldas xD

-Ay, hermana...- -.-U

-¿Qué?.- -Siempre quise decir eso.- TuT

-Hahahaha!.- xD –Hana reía al ver la escena. Tamao había entrado a la sala y todos se le quedaron viendo al pequeño, con una sonrisa. Después de un rato, Hana empezó a bostezar con pereza, la peliazul lo cargó entre sus brazos, hasta que unos minutos después, el pequeño rubiecito quedó profundamente dormido.

-¿Saben? Aún no puedo creer que este pequeño tan lindo sea la reencarnación de Hao Asakura.-comentó Pilika sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

-Ni yo...-murmuró Tamao. –Don Yoh y doña Anna se veían muy preocupados y cansados, seguramente no habían podido dormir bien en estos últimos días.-

-Sí, supongo que deben ser difícil para ellos asimilar todo lo sucedido.-dijo Len algo pensativo.

-Aún así, debemos apoyarlos!.-exclamó Horo Horo con una sonrisa.

-Que extraño, no sabía que fueras tan optimista, loro loro.- o.ô -comentó Len observándolo.

-Hey! Yoh no está, siempre debe haber un optimista, ¿no?.-

-Creo que tienes razón.- u.ú.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

-Yo contestaré.-avisó Tamao parándose a contestar el teléfono. Los demás la miraron. –Buenas tardes. Pensión de los Asakura.-al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular, Tamao palideció. –B-buenas tardes, señora Kino, es un pla-placer oírla de nuevo.-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:** Fiuf, terminé -.-U demoré un poco en escribirlo, ya ke nu estaba inspirada y tenía muchas conversaciones x el msn xDU a veces me trauman x.x en fin, gomen x la demora! T.TU estuve muy ocupada durante todo este tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta xD trataré de actualizar rápido ñ.nU aunke no les prometo nada. Hehe, espero que les haya gustado tan sikiera un poco este capi n.nU manden reviews para saber si les gustó o no x3 bueno, ke pasen una feliz y blanca Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo! Byes!!! 


	11. Agua caliente

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

Funga fufu... digo! Hola! tengo prisa, así ke no los molestaré más con mis idioteces xD

**Disclaimer:** ...

**Capítulo No. 11:** **"Agua caliente"**

* * *

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

-Yo contestaré.-avisó Tamao parándose a contestar el teléfono. Los demás la miraron. –Buenas tardes. Pensión de los Asakura.-al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular, Tamao palideció. –B-buenas tardes, señora Kino, es un pla-placer oírla de nuevo.-

* * *

-¿Está mi nieto?.-interrogó la abuela de Yoh. Todos los presentes se mantuvieron observando a Tamao expectantes y nerviosos a que esta no dijera nada de lo que había sucedido.

-S-sí, pero está dormido.-respondió la pelirosada con nerviosismo.

-¿...y Anna?.-

-También, pero los dos están dormidos.-esto hizo que la anciana se extrañara.

-¿Les pasó algo malo? Ellos no son de dormir a estas horas del día.-

-Es que...-titubeó pensando las palabras que diría a la anciana. –se sintieron algo cansados...eso es todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse.-intentó sonar convincente. La anciana suspiró, intentando creer esa respuesta.

-¿Y donde está mi bisnieto?.-

-Está aquí, lo estamos cuidando hasta que don Yoh y doña Anna despierten.-Tamao estaba sudando de lo nerviosa que estaba, mientras que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a los demás. –No se preocupe.-

-Está bien, dile a Yoh y Anna cuando despierten que los llamaré dentro de un par de días.-

-Sí, señora, yo les avisaré.-asintió la chica.

-Bien, adiós.-la señora Kino se despidió y cerró la llamada. Tamao suspiró aliviada y colgó también. Los demás suspiraron de alivio.

-Estuvo cerca.-comentó la pelirosada llevándose una mano al pecho mientras se dirigía hacia los demás, estos asintieron más calmados.

* * *

Seis horas habían pasado desde que la joven pareja se había ido a descansar. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. El primero en despertar fue el shaman de cabellos castaños; abrió con pereza los ojos y miró a su esposa, que se hallaba junto a él. Dormitaba apaciblemente aún. Yoh sonrió y la abrazó con ternura mientras besaba su frente, causando que ella despertase.

-Hola.-dijo el shaman con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba un molesto mechón de cabello del rostro a la chica, aún medio adormilada.

-Quiero ver a mi Hana.-fue lo primero que articuló la itako. Yoh sonrió nuevamente y saboreó los labios de ella por un momento, y esta le correspondió rodeando el cuello del shaman con sus brazos. Se mantuvieron así, acariciándose y besándose por un rato. Ya por la falta de oxígeno, la chica se alejó y levantó del futón para irse al baño a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa. El joven le imitó de igual forma.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la sala. Pilika se encontraba junto a Len, y este cargaba a Hana en brazos. Al parecer la ainu le enseñaba como se cuidaba un bebé, ya que este le mecía torpemente mientras se sonrojaba. El pequeño rubio sonreía alegremente, mientras que los padres de este, los veían con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Len, no sabía que te gustaran los bebés.-comentó Yoh un poco sorprendido. El aludido se sonrojó aun más.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Sólo lo estoy cargando porque Pilika me lo pidió!.-su sonrojo era muy notable.

-Ah, ya veo.-sonrió Yoh mientras que el joven Tao lo miraba asesinamente. Este se levantó del sillón y le entregó el pequeño a su madre.

-¿Cómo te portaste?.-le preguntó Anna al pequeño rubiecito, que la miró con sus lindos ojos azabaches y una tierna sonrisa mientras se apegaba a ella. La itako acarició su cabecita mientras lo abrazaba. Todos los presentes sonrieron.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Horo Horo y Tamao?.- o.o –preguntó Yoh al notar la ausencia de estos.

-Fueron a comprar todo para la cena.-respondió Pilika.

-Yoh, tu abuela llamó.-avisó Len con la mirada seria y cruzado de brazos. La pareja lo miró.

-¿Qué le dijeron?.-atinó a preguntar Anna con cierta preocupación.

-Preguntó por ustedes y luego por Hana, Tamao le dijo que estaban dormidos. Dijo que les avisara que los llamaría dentro de unos días.-contestó la ainu.

-Ah...-murmuró la itako. Luego miró a Yoh.

-Les agradecería que no comentaran nada, por favor.-pidió el shaman castaño con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos.-aseguró Len con media sonrisa.

* * *

Llegada la noche, todos se sentaron a cenar. Transcurrió normalmente, incluyendo peleas por parte de Horo Horo y Len(n/a: -.-U). Terminaron la cena, y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yoh y Anna subieron a su cuarto, el primero con Hana en brazos, que dormía profundamente. Lo recostó en su cuna y le colocó una pequeña almohada al lado. La pareja lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No tengo nada de sueño.-comentó Yoh arqueando una ceja.

-Yo tampoco.-alegó Anna de igual forma.

-Hm... ¿quieres bañarte conmigo en las aguas termales?.-sonrió maliciosamente mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Está bien, no me vendría mal un baño caliente junto a mi esposo.-sonrió con sensualidad mientras se separaba de él y caminaba hacia la puerta, el shaman le siguió embobado.

* * *

Bajaron a las aguas termales; Yoh fue el primero en entrar, dejando la puerta abierta para que Anna pasara. Luego la cerró con seguro, sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Ambos iban con sólo una toalla puesta. La rubia se acercó a las aguas y metió un pie para saber su temperatura. Así estaba perfecta. Se sentó en la orilla, metiendo ambos pies, luego sintió unos fuertes brazos aferrarse a su cintura. Yoh comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, saboreando su fina y delicada piel, esa piel que lo volvía loco.

-Yoh...-murmuró Anna ante las caricias de su esposo.

-¿Hmm...?.-este seguía con lo mismo, aspirando su delicioso perfume. La chica sonrió mientras que lo tomaba y lo arrojaba al agua. Pasaron unos minutos y él no salía. Preocupada se asomó un poco y de pronto sintió que alguien la halaba hacia abajo.

-Esto te va a costar, Asakura...-murmuró la itako toda empapada y con cierto tono de enojo.

-Lo siento, Annita. No lo pude evitar, jijiji.- n.n –la abrazó por la cintura y la apegó a él mientras que ella lo miraba seductoramente. Él no se resistió y aprisionó los labios de ella con los suyos propios. Luego le quitó la toalla a la chica, que se sonrojó inmediatamente al notar la insistente mirada del shaman, que admiraba su bien formada figura.

-Mañana correrás 150 km por esto...-le dijo Anna muy sonrojada. Yoh sonrió con nerviosismo para luego abrazarla nuevamente y besarla con suma pasión.

* * *

Una sombra recorrió la oscura habitación hasta posarse frente a la cuna del pequeño rubio. Este aún dormía apaciblemente. Aquella sombra, era nadie más que Hao Asakura, que sonreía con malicia mientras veía al pequeño.

-Dentro de un tiempo...tendremos que empezar a causar problemas, ¿no crees?.-

* * *

---- Cuatro meses después ----

-¡YOH!.-

-¿Eh...?.-el shaman se había quedado dormido bajo un árbol en el patio.

-¿Dónde está Hana?.-interrogó la rubia con las manos en la cintura. El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. De repente, ambos fijaron su vista en un pozo en donde un pequeño que apenas sabía caminar, intentaba subirse a él. La pareja corrió rápidamente a tomar al pequeño. –¡No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido mientras lo cuidabas!.-exclamó Anna enojada.

-Lo siento, Annita. No fue mi intención.-se disculpó el shaman rascando su cabeza, arrepentido.

-Aunque no haya sido tu intención, pudo pasar algo peor.-suspiró con resignación para luego caminar hacia la casa con el pequeño en brazos. El shaman se quedó quieto, ella se detuvo y volteó a verle. –Compré naranjas, si quieres, ya sabes donde están.-dicho esto, comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta. Se le iluminó el rostro al chico y sonrió para luego seguirla, felizmente.

* * *

Manta entró a la cocina, con una gran sonrisa. Yoh se encontraba sentado en la mesa con su funga fufu(n/a: xD), Hana tomaba jugo de naranja en su biberón y Anna en un vaso.

-Hola!.-saludó el enano cabezón.

-Funga fufu...-

- o.oU -

-Eh! Hola, chiquitín!.- n.n –saludó el ainu entrando a la cocina. –Que raro, te vez más enano hoy.- o.o

- -.-U -

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Manta?.-preguntó Anna terminándose su jugo de naranjas.

-¡Ah sí! Vine para invitarlos a un nuevo parque de diversiones que abrió hace poco.-

_**Continuará...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Holas, queridos lectores! xD Nomás estaba de paso, no tenía mucha inspiración ke digamos, además ke empecé a escribir este cap en la madrugada, y tengo ke pararme temprano -.-U jeje, bueno, ¿creyeron que iba a escribir lemon o algo parecido? "Tal vez lo haga más adelante..." ok, ustedes no leyeron lo ke pensé, ¿de acuerdo? OxOU en fin, les agradezco los reviews, y espero ke sigan leyendo n.n ¡muchas gracias! Los dejo x ahora, ¡byes!


End file.
